I Used To Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing
by Thindy
Summary: #1/14-Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (1/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***Toby***

As I was heading back to my office I was trying to recapture the events that had just taken place. Had I really said those things to the President of the United States? I know I have always been openly opinionated but I have never been so disrespectful to someone like that before. I feel so ashamed with myself, if I have ever let myself down this was it. I walked right past Bonnie who had her usual smile and I didn't even take the time to smile back to her. That's right Toby, keep being ignorant to those you come across.

I felt some relief when I entered my office. The feeling of this room gave me comfort unlike any other place has before. Even my own apartment despite its glamour of emptiness didn't give off a coziness that one longs for. I always told myself that one-day I would fix that up but after Andi left I just couldn't be bothered. So home to me is where I work, how sad is that. I sat in my chair and turned on my computer to check my email. There were a few from within the building but none from any friends or family. Something else I had somehow seemed to have neglected.

I was finding myself on that road to self-pity when I ran my hands through my hair. I gave a little giggle, not of happiness but of sadness as I reminded myself I no longer had the possession of a full head of hair. That didn't help the depression I was sinking myself into. I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was after 5pm and here I was feeling sorry for myself, alone in my office.

I was in the middle of shutting my computer down when CJ came into my office. As usual she didn't knock, a habit of hers that I happily admit I enjoyed. Although I would never tell her that. There she was standing before me in all her 6 foot beauty, and not once have I ever told her of my desires for her. That was something else I promised myself I would do, but somehow have abandoned that idea as well. Fear of rejection is what I tell myself on the days I sit back and ask, "Why I haven't I asked this beautiful woman out?"

"Hey Toby." She drawled out in her sexy voice. Actually it was CJ's usual voice, but to me it seemed sexy.

Without looking up from my laptop I said hey back.

"I wanted to thank you for taking the time to talk to me about my father. It meant a lot to me you know."

"Your welcome." I responded coolly.

"I truly appreciated it."

"I know you did." Silence for a few seconds until I spoke again, "Is there something else?"

CJ shook her head but said yes. She took a deep breath and then asked me if I wanted to join her for dinner seeming that neither of us had eaten.

Oh how I wanted to jump up and yell YES! YES! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! But I couldn't. I was stuck in this depression and I didn't want her to see that side of me. I kindly refused the offer but did ask for a rain check which she accepted and then left as quick as she had entered.

After closing my laptop I grabbed my overcoat and began my descent ion to the outside world. It wasn't until I was in my car that I decided to take in a matinee. At the theatre not quite across town there was an old John Wayne movie playing and that reminded me of my dad. I parked my car and went to the ticket teller and paid my way, and then headed to the concession stand to by myself some popcorn. A movie isn't a movie unless you have some buttered popcorn to enjoy with it.

As I entered the theatre there were only a few people inside, I assumed that John Wayne wasn't on most people's movie lists at this time of day. I sat in the back row close to the middle and prepared myself for two hours of gun shooting and the talent of the Great Duke. It wasn't until a half hour into the movie that I realized that a woman and child had taken the two seats beside me. And this is where my story begins.

***West Wing***

Jed had just finished another glass of bourbon when he decided that he needed to talk to Toby again. He knew that Toby had not meant him any disrespect, but also agreed that he was infact way out line. Using his phone he called Toby's office and after a few rings he was automatically put through to Carol who was answering on behalf of Toby. She informed the President that Toby was not in, and would have Toby contact him the moment he returned.

As he was replacing the receiver Leo entered the Oval Office. He was in a good mood for some reason or another, something quite unusual with Leo. One could never tell which personality of his was playing that day.

"Mr. President, how are things with you?" Leo politely asked with full intent of really caring as to how his friend's day had gone.

Jed shrugged his shoulders and lifted his empty glass that had once been filled with bourbon. "That wasn't my first Leo," he grumbled.

Leo knowing Jed the way he did, was on to the fact that the day had gone awry somewhere since they had last spoke only a couple of hours ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo genuinely inquired.

Helping himself to another glass of the alcoholic beverage Jed waved his old friend off. "You know Leo, sometimes things don't help when you talk about them. They somehow seem to manifest themselves."

"You must have had a bad day if you are just figuring that out now. Is this politics or personal?"

"Oh Leo, let's just sum it up as a bad conversation that should never have been started in the first place."

"Okay. Who did this conversation not take place with if you don't mind my asking?"

"Toby."

"Toby Ziegler?"

"Do you know many Toby's Leo?"

Leo chuckled and responded no. "I am just surprised that either of you could have had a bad discussion is all."

"Then you must not know the Toby Ziegler that I know. The Toby Ziegler I know is a stubborn, pig headed son of a bitch, but that is only my opinion."

"That must have been some conversation I take it for you to speak so, shall we say kindly?"

"He told me my father didn't like me." Jed just flat out repeated Toby's words, that in turn left Leo standing there speechless.

"Shall I fix you your special drink as well Leo?"

Leo licked his lips and replied, "Yeah, Scotch on the rocks, hold the scotch." A common joke between the two of them, twisted but a part of their sense of dry humour.

"Why on earth would Toby say something like that to you?"

"Because he was being Toby. He said that my father didn't like me because I was smarter than he was. The most disturbing part is the son of a bitch is right. Only I will die a thousand deaths before I reveal that to him."

Jed smiled at Leo who smiled in return. "Are you upset by what he said?" Leo asked.

"Not so much upset as I am pissed that it took my Communications Director to tell me something I should have known myself, like 40 years ago. That Leo, pisses me right off."

***Sam's office***

Sam was reading Toby's memo regarding the Ritchie situation when he felt the need to visit Toby. With the memo in his hand he took the few steps it took to leave his office and enter Toby's. Only Toby's door was closed. Glancing at his watch Sam tried knocking. It was unlike Toby to leave the White House this early. Sam didn't get an answer. Bonnie was packing her things when Sam called out to her.

"Ah, hey Bonnie? Do you know where Toby is?"

"Nope. I know that he left, or atleast that is what Carol told me. Do you want me to get Carol, she went to get a drink?"

"No, that's fine thanks. Have a good one Bonnie."

"You too Sam."

Sam whispered thanks, and went back into his office. He threw the memo on the desk and picked up his phone calling Toby's cell phone. After four rings Toby answered sounding a bit irritated.

"WHAT?" Toby shouted into the phone.

Sam was taken back by this but continued on with why he was calling. "Toby, where are you?"

"I am out Sam, what can you possibly need?"

"Well, I guess nothing but I went to your office and your door was closed."

"Let me guess, when you knocked and I didn't answer you got worried. How sweet of you Sam."

Ignoring the sarcasm Sam said, "I didn't get worried, I just….well I don't know really. Where did you say you were? It's kind of loud there."

"I didn't say but if you must know I am at the movies."

"The movies?"

"Yes Sam the movies. Can I go now?"

"What like a love story kind of movie?"

"Sam, in the years we have worked together have you ever known me to go and see a love story?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"But I have also never known you to go to the movies either." Sam answered honestly.

"Good-bye Sam, I am hanging up now." And with that the line was disconnected. Sam hung the phone up and felt more confused before he had made the call.

***West Wing***

Leo was coming back from the Oval Office when he ran into Josh. "Josh, have you seen Toby?"

Josh came to a stop and replied no. "If you see him can you tell him I am looking for him?"

"Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Josh asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just want to see him is all. Have fun in Tahiti." Leo said as he began walking onwards.

Josh turned around and said, "I told you Leo, I'm going to be here instead."

"I'm telling you Josh, don't mess up a good thing. You deserve to be happy, and being here when you could be on a beautiful beach with a gorgeous woman isn't what is going to make you happy. I'll see you around."

Josh looked down at his feet and placed his hands into his pants pocket. As he was heading out to go home he saw Charlie. "Hey Charlie, do you have a minute?"

"Sure Josh, what's up?"

Josh removed his hands from his pockets and cross them against his chest. "You wouldn't by any chance know where Toby is do you?"

"I did see him say an hour or so ago. He was with the President, but I wasn't there when he left."

"Okay, thanks. If you do see him, can you tell him that Leo is looking for him?"

"No problem. Have fun on your holiday," Charlie said.

"I'm not taking a holiday, geesh I guess people only listen to what they want in this place." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and carried on with what he was doing before he was stopped by Josh Lyman.

***Toby***

I am sitting here enjoying the Duke kick the crap out of all the bad boys when I hear, "Psst, Mister," coming from my left. I glanced over and the lady that I didn't notice earlier was trying to get my attention. She was leaning over the seat beside me as the little girl was nodding off in the seat next to hers.

"Mister, I am sorry to disturb you but I have to go and use the washroom and my daughter here is asleep. I would hate to have to wake her up, would you mind just keeping an eye on her for a quick second?"

I didn't know what to say. Well I did but for gentleman's sake I couldn't start yelling at her for interrupting me during John Wayne. That would be impolite and I had done enough of that today already. With hesitation I agreed and she promised to be quick.

I went back to watching my movie and every so often I would take a quick glance at the sleeping child. Watching her sleep I found was relaxing me and that was something I hadn't done in quite some time. I tried to catch a look at the time on my watch but the theatre was so dark it was hard to tell. Personally it seemed like she had been gone for an hour, but my perception of time has always been off.

***West Wing***

CJ was walking through the bullpen and decided to drop by on Toby once more. She knew that there was something bothering him and she made a promise to herself to try and be there for him as he has for her many times.

She was quite surprised to find that he wasn't in his office so she instead went into Sam's.

"Sam, Charlie asked me if I had seen Toby. He was just here not too long ago. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah I know where he is, but you'll never guess."

"I don't want to guess Sam, I want to know where he is."

"C'mon CJ, just guess."

"No!"

"CJ-"

"Samuel, I don't want to guess. Now tell me where Toby is or so help me God I won't be responsible for what I will do to you if you don't!"

Sam gulped and blurted, "He's at the movies."

"You lie." CJ responded with a snort.

Eagerly and maybe somewhat frightened of CJ Sam shook his head hard and fast. "I swear CJ I am telling the truth. I called him on his cell and he was at the movies."

"What movie?"

"I don't know, but you can bet your ass it isn't a love story."

CJ was a bit miffed at the fact that Toby had refused dinner with her because he had "work" to do and yet he had found the time for a film of all things.

"I am going to kill him!" CJ said raising her voice and slamming Sam's office door behind her as she made her exit. She went back into the direction of her office fuming from the information she received from Sam.

She grabbed the phone and pressing 8 on her speed dial was soon listening to the ringing tones and then he answered.

"You can't have dinner with me but you can go to a movie?" She screamed into the phone.

"CJ, now isn't a good time for this." Toby replied.

"Well guess what Toby, that's just too bad."

"CJ, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Toby, you blew me off. I hate when you-"

Toby cut her off with, "CJ, I was having a bad day and I didn't want to bring you down with me so I went to a movie, alright? But now I am in deep trouble and I can't really discuss this with you?"

"Why not?"

"Do you have some popcorn?" A tiny voice asked in the background.

Hearing a female voice even though it wasn't clear threw CJ off. Instantly she grew even angrier at Toby if that was even possible.

"You brought a date?" She had begun screaming again.

"NO! Of course not, she's a little girl that came with her mother."

"Is her mother there?" A tinge of jealousy crept through CJ, which she tried to shake off.

"No, I don't know." Toby was sounding pretty unsure about his answer.

"What do you mean you don't know. Either she is there or she isn't, it isn't rocket science Toby."

"She asked me to watch her kid while she went to the bathroom."

"And you agreed? Since when do you like children Toby, and since when do you agree to baby-sit in a theatre for a stranger?" CJ questioned.

"The little girl was sleeping, and I couldn't say no. I mean it is just a quick trip to the bathroom. Or atleast one would think so."

"Did she just leave?"

"Not quite, she has been gone for….oh man I don't even know. I can't see my watch. How can a person answer a stupid cell phone but they can't see their own damn watch in here?"

A gasp from the little girl who whispered, "You said a bad wod."

CJ couldn't help but release a slight giggle. "I hope this amuses you CJ. I have been with this kid now for probably half the movie."

"Toby, it probably just seems like that due to your fondness of children. A mother doesn't go and abandon her child in a movie theatre."

"For this kids sake, I sure hope you are right CJ."

"Listen Toby, how about we meet after you close the daycare for a coffee?"

"Very funny CJ." Toby took a few minutes to mull over CJ's offer. "How about 10-ish down at the diner close to your place?"

"So late?"

"I want to go home and shower first, this kid won't stop grabbing at my clothes."

"Alright, I will see you then. Have fun Toby."

They said their goodbyes and with the light on his cell phone Toby quickly glanced at his watch. It was closing in on 8pm. He glanced up at the music that was playing over the final credits of the movie.

It was then he realized that he had been with this little girl for almost an hour and half. It doesn't take any woman that long in the bathroom. He looked down at the little girl who in return was staring up at him and said to himself, "You're right CJ, mothers don't abandon their children in a movie theatre."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (2/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***Toby***

I spent another half hour roaming around the theatre in search of the missing mother and found no trace of her. One of the many ushers I had spoke to remembered a lady leaving during the filming and had just assumed that she didn't like the movie. He had no thoughts of questioning her since this was something that took place quite often. The little girl was beginning to drag her feet, getting tired from all the walking around I was making her do. I felt a rumble in my stomach and realized that I had not eaten anything appropriate since the popcorn and figured that the girl too must be hungry.

I finally gave up searching for the mother and took the little girl out to my car. The thought of calling the police had entered my mind, but I didn't want to be caught up in that right now, and besides what harm would it do if I just kept her with me until morning. In the morning I would call Social Services and they could take it from there. I buckled the child into the front seat so I could keep an eye on her. I never did quite understand why parents always put their child in the back seat to be left all alone, and unsupervised.

Looking at my watch and noting the time to be almost quarter to nine I pulled into the nearest McDonald's and braced myself for a meal I would later regret. Together the little girl and I entered the famous restaurant and I was pleased by her excitement over the location of dinner. I guess kids really do like this gunk. I ordered a cheeseburger and fries for my dinner guest and a couple of Big Macs with a large fry for myself. She lead me to the seats which were closest to the children's playground that was situated within McDonalds.

We ate in silence and I took notice of how much of an appetite she had, which had me wondering when the last time she ate was. Her tiny hands were full of french fries and one after another she kept shoveling them into her small mouth. Atleast she chews with her mouth closed was the only thing that crept into my mind.

"Do you like McDonalds?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and continued applying more fries into her mouth. I think this is usually a point for a parent to have some concern of choking, but the idea faded away for me when she gulped down some of her milk. She was a cute kid I had to give her that. She sort of reminded me of the little girl from the Pepsi commercials. I had just recently caught the latest one with her and Halle Berry and the mayor from Spin City.

Her hair was a long curly brown and she had a few faint freckles that were displayed underneath her crystal blue eyes. When she completed her meal she raised her palms up and said, "Aw done."

"Oh. Well good for you, you must have been really hungry."

She nodded her head in agreement and glanced over at the playground. I followed her gaze and knew what it was that she was hoping for. "Would you like to go and play in there for a few minutes?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Okay. But be careful and don't talk to strange-" I was about to tell this kid not to talk to strangers when here I am, the biggest and probably most odd stranger she could ever encounter. She took no time getting down from her seat and ran into the facility where a few other children were already playing. My eyes swept across the restaurant and a man sitting alone but surrounded by small jackets caught my attention when he raised his paper cup in my direction. Was this some kind of single father signal that I wasn't aware of?

I checked my watch a few more times and it was getting closer to the time for me to get over to CJ's. I cleared off the table and went into the playground to find the little girl. She was jumping around in a box filled with colourful plastic balls. She was having a good time. I was about to call out "Little girl" when it hit me that I didn't even know this kid's name. Surely had I called out little girl that would have attracted more attention than I needed right about now? So I walked over to the ball filled box and face to face told her it was time for us to leave.

I half expected her to begin screaming and throwing a tantrum as I have seen many kids do. But she didn't, she climbed out of the balls and straightened her hat, put on her mitts and without question took my hand. I looked down at my own hand that had seemed to swallow hers. We left McDonalds and got back into the car, on our way to meet CJ. You didn't have to be a genius to know that she wasn't going to like this arrangement at all.

I pulled up in front of the diner and looked over at the little girl. "We are going to meet a friend of mine. Do you want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Ok," she responded. I unbuckled her seat so that she could climb out herself and turned the car off and got myself out of the car. I walked around to meet her and again she took my hand. Together we went into the diner in search of CJ. CJ spotted me in a few seconds and motioned for me to come over. The coat rack was concealing the little person that was attached to my hand. I took a few steps towards CJ who was sitting in the booth with a big smile on her face, and then the smile began to fade. She had noticed that I wasn't alone.

I allowed the little girl to climb in first and helped her remove her jacket, and then I did the same myself and took the seat beside the child. CJ smiled over at the little girl and through clenched teeth, asked me why she was still with me.

Trying to play it cool I replied, "Your theory of mother's not abandoning their children in theatre's was, shall we say incorrect."

CJ let out a gasp and tried to cover her sound with her mouth. She leaned over towards me and I could smell her perfume, Elizabeth Taylor's White Diamonds. A scent I loved and she wore it often as appreciation of it being my gift to her for Christmas.

"Toby, if this is some kind of a joke, it isn't funny?"

I clasped my hands together and leaned over so that our heads were almost touching. "Do I look like I am joking CJ. Her mother never came back. What was I supposed to do? Just leave her there?"

"Call the police Toby. You don't go and steal a child."

"I DIDN'T." I lowered my voice that had raised an octave. "I didn't steal her CJ. But I couldn't just leave here there alone. What would the police have done tonight? They would have thrown her only God knows where until tomorrow. I can't do that to her."

CJ flinched back at my words. "Toby, since when do you care about children?"

"CJ, I am not an animal, I have feeling regarding children and their safety. God, what kind of person do you think I am?" I sat back against the booth. CJ apologized and explained that she wouldn't have expected this from me. I really hate when woman tell me that. I didn't say anything back and then CJ asked me what the little girl's name was. I shrugged my shoulders since I had no idea myself.

"You have had this kid for a few hours and you haven't asked her what her name is yet?"

I didn't respond to that either. I just sat there looking at my hands as I interlocked them over and over. CJ looked over at the child and with her happy face asked the girl what her name was.

"Papa."

"Wow, that is a beautiful name. You must be very proud of that name?" CJ said in a tone I hadn't heard before. "Papa" started to giggle.

"Papa, how old are you?" I joined in with the questioning. Out of nowhere this little girl shot me an evil look that completely surprised me. How do cute children twist their faces to look so horrid.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked, and CJ began laughing.

"Her NAME is PIPER Toby, not Papa as in grand papa."

"Piper? How do you get Piper out of papa?"

"Papa, papa, papa…." Piper began to chant obviously annoyed at my mispronunciation.

"Okay, okay. Piper, I get it. I can hear you loud and clear now stop yelling." I said at once.

"Didn't either of your nieces or nephews call you anything besides Toby? Maybe mess up their names, I mean they're kids. It takes them awhile to say things the way it should be."

I shook my head. "No, CJ they didn't. I guess I have smart nieces and nephews."

CJ smacked my hand and it wasn't playfully either. The waitress came over and CJ ordered us two coffees and asked Piper if she would like some ice cream. Of course the kid did. What kid didn't want ice cream? When the waitress left CJ returned her attention to me. "For your information J-A-C-K-A-S-S, I couldn't say my name for the longest time. Why do you think I go by CJ? Because my parents got tired of hearing me call myself Cwaudia Nean."

I couldn't help but smile. It was just like CJ to insult me by spelling, but picturing her 5 feet shorter and saying Cwaudia Nean repeatedly I am sure would have been sweet.

Feeling the need to defend herself CJ went on. "I had a hard time with my J's, they came out as N's. It was very difficult you know. So give this kid a break, she obviously doesn't have that secure family that you and I were able to have."

As usual CJ was right. When our coffees came and the ice cream for Piper she dug into that with every bit of energy that she had. Not once did she make a fuss about having to sit in some diner late at night with two people she didn't even know. Piper was the kind of friend, I knew I was going to miss having around.

When we were done drinking our coffees and the ice cream had all but melted away CJ and I parted for a bit. She was going to take Piper with her to my place while I ran out and got some last minute things for Piper to use while at my place. I quickly drove to the 24 grocery store and was glad to see that it was empty. I went up and down the aisles grabbing cereals, milk, candy, toothbrushes of all different colours and 3 different kinds of toothpaste. I came up the baby aisle and I had no idea what to do here. I knew that Piper wasn't a baby so I didn't need pabulum and baby food stuff, but what does one use for a child who may be 2 or 3?

I grabbed the largest bag of diapers, some wipes, some pull-ups, a training cup, the baby brush and a dozen other assorted items. I was completely unsure of what to get; I should have gotten CJ to do this part. As I went to the checkout I saw that there were Disney movies that being displayed. I recognized the Snow White one but what the hell was a Pocahontas? Who cares, I grabbed them both.

By the time I arrived back at my apartment CJ had a pot of coffee made and told me that Piper was already fast asleep. I looked at my couch and it was empty. CJ gave me a look that I try not to get from her too much. It was a look of disappointment.

"She's in your bed Toby. Where else did you think I would place her?"

I stood there not sure what to say or do. Not having the slightest clue how to get myself out of this fast approaching fight.

"She is just a little girl Toby. You don't put little kids on a couch when there is a perfectly good bed in there." She said pointing to the direction of my bedroom. I held my breath for a few minutes, I was hoping to give CJ the impression that I was taking in her advice. What I was actually doing was trying not to hyperventilate over the fact that CJ had been in my bedroom. I had always dreamt of this, but somehow the scenario was somewhat different.

I raised my hands up and exhaled. "You're right CJ. Of course that is where Piper should sleep." As I was removing my overcoat CJ began rummaging through the bags to try and get the items I bought in order to put away. When she came across the diapers, that disappointed look was quickly back. "What's this?" She asked holding up the Pampers.

"I thought-"

"Obviously you didn't Toby. Don't you know anything about toddlers?" She put her attention back to the bags and started ranting again. "You bought a baby brush? What are you hoping to accomplish with that? Brushing her back? Ahhhh!" CJ threw her hands up in despair and began to walk to the front door.

"CJ, where are you going? I didn't know what to buy? I have never done this before?"

"Neither have I Toby, but common sense tells you that a child at her age doesn't require diapers, baby spoons and for God's sake a soother." Her coat was on and she was placing her purse onto her shoulders. I was trying to think fast, I didn't want her to leave.

"Yeah but you're a woman, you have that natural instinct." That was the best line I could come up with at that point and time. CJ spun on her heels and swung her purse so that it struck me against my chest. "Just when I don't think you could be any more of a shit Toby, you go out and prove me wrong."

"Wha? Wha? What did I say?" I asked completely not expecting that one to backfire on me.

"Good-night Toby." And with that she turned back once more and stormed out of my apartment leaving me standing there, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (3/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***Toby***

Piper began to whimper softly and I carefully placed her into my arms and rocked her back to sleep. I had seen my sisters do this with their own kids and I was quite surprised when it worked. It didn't take Piper long to fall back asleep and the coughing to cease a bit, but I still held her in my arms. I think we stayed like that for 20 minutes or so.

Once I laid her back down I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when Piper began coughing again. Being a bachelor one doesn't keep a lot of cough medicine available so I was stumped as to what I could do to fix this mess. Then I remembered that my neighbor, Gabriel was an all-nighter kind of guy.

I grabbed my robe and ran into the hallway to his door and knocked. As I was about to give up he answered and he agreed right away to come over and sit with Piper so that I could make the errand to the pharmacy. Running back into my apartment I grabbed my wallet off of the buffet and threw my car keys into my pocket and headed for my car as fast as I could.

I was ten minutes from the pharmacy which is a good 15 minutes from my own place when I realized that I was still in my pajamas and robe. What made me notice was that my slippers were having a difficult time gripping the gas pedal. The funny thing was it didn't bother me to be exposed like this. All I could think of was getting medicine for Piper.

I made it home in good time and with no speeding tickets. I had five bags full of the things I bought because I had no idea whatsoever as to what to get. I figured it couldn't hurt to get one of everything. I unlocked the door and immediately I could hear Piper crying out for me. My heart sank deep into my stomach. Gabriel sprung up from the couch.

"Man that kid wouldn't shut up. She kept calling for you man!"

Not meaning to be snippy (bad habit) I said, "She's sick Gabriel. Would it have killed you to go to her. She's probably scared out of her mind."

"Hey dude, she's not my kid."

Now that pissed me off. I was trying to open the cough syrup and really did try to keep a hold on my patience, "I'm sorry that a sick homeless little girl gave you a hard time by crying this past hour. I will gladly compensate you for your troubles. I mean I wouldn't want to have put you out for nothing."

Gabriel looked at me not knowing if I was being serious or not. He shook his head and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Nah man, it's cool. I didn't realize your wife was working and left you stranded with the kid. That sucks man."

I have been living in the same building with Gabriel for a good three years and he hasn't noticed yet that I am wireless and childless in all this time. Doesn't anyone notice me at all?

"I appreciate you sitting with "the kid," I am sorry she was so much trouble." I slipped a fifty dollar bill into his hand as I shook it goodbye. It didn't go unnoticed. "Whoa, man call me anytime you want a sitter. I am so there!" I closed the door and said loud enough for the building to hear had they been awake, "I DON'T THINK SO-DUDE!"

I grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and still shaking the cough medicine went in to see Piper. Her hair was soaked to her face so before I gave her the cough syrup I went into the bathroom and ran a cloth under cool water to wipe her face down. She woke up from the touch of the cloth and I told her that I was here, and I was going to try and make her all better. She smiled and held my index finger while she accepted the spoon full of cherry syrup.

Piper licked her lips when she was done and smiled up at me. "Das good Toby."

It was the first time she had said my name in front of me.

"It is magic medicine. It is going to help make you feel all better. It says so on the label." I showed her the bottle that had no such thing written on it, or at least not in English.

"Toby, I don't feels so good. How cuz?" I couldn't help but smile at the way she pronounced her words. Piper had so much to learn in this world, and it was a shame that her mother didn't feel it necessary to be there when she did.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Sometimes people get sick, it's a part of life." It was all I could come up with on short notice. I guess I can only bullshit with adults, not children.

"Das not fair." I started laughing. She was catching on to this weird world already.

"You know what, you are right. Now how about you lie back down and try to get some sleep so that the medicine can start to work. It can't work unless you're sleeping." Another lie.

I was in the midst of getting off the bed from where I was sitting when Piper stretched her arm out to stop me. I looked down at her, "Peez don't go Toby. Don't weave me aw awone." Piper was beginning to cry, scared that I was indeed going to leave her alone.

"It's okay Piper, Toby will stay here with you. I won't go anywhere okay?"

She patted the side next to her motioning for me to come and lay down beside her. "Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep?"

Piper only nodded instead of answering. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, I didn't want to cross any barriers that could be taken the wrong way when Social Services entered the picture. Not breaking my promise to Piper I took the cordless and dialed my brother David who I knew would be waking up about this time.

"David" I said whispering. "It's Toby."

"Toby? What the hell are you doing calling me now?" David said groggily.

"I thought you got up at this time, did I wake you?"

"Well I am trying to sneak in a few extra minutes. I had a late night and I am kind of hurting if you know what I mean." I knew very well what he meant. I quickly got to the point.

"Listen David, I went to the movies last night and a lady asked me to watch her kid only the lady never came back so I have the kid…and well to make a long story short, the kid, Piper, well she is sick and she wants me to lay down with her. Is it wrong if I do that considering the age difference?"

David didn't answer right away, I assume he was still swallowing the information I had quickly given him. "Is it April Fool's Day?"

"What? David no, it is still January for God's sake. David I am serious. I need some help here."

"You actually have a child there Toby. Shit Toby are you insane. What if her mother charges you with kidnapping?"

"Then I will charge her with child abandonment." I answered without needing a moment to ponder the question.

"It could be a set-up Toby. She probably knew who you work for and that you have money, and this is her sting operation."

I couldn't believe this was coming from a grown man, and a Ziegler of all people.

"David, is your elevator stuck or something. How the hell would this woman know that in the middle of a weekday I would be heading out to catch a John Wayne movie and figured this was her only chance for her so called "Sting" operation?

"No shit you went to see John Wayne. What one?"

"On second though David, I will take my chances with Social Services. I am sorry I woke you."

"Hey hey Toby, take it easy I am just kidding. If you lay down beside this child, if you hold her in your arms for six hours because it is something that makes her feel comfort, that isn't sick or twisted buddy, it's called parenting. It's nice to see you taking a stab at it too. The girls will go nuts when they hear this."

"Don't say anything David. Piper goes tomorrow, or today whichever you want to go with. I don't want to be discussing this in the Ziegler family news letter five months down the road."

"Toby, we wouldn't put it in the newsletter. We stopped that a few years ago, we just use email now."

"I will talk to you later David, I hope you oversleep." I hung up the phone and threw the cordless onto the loveseat where I had begun my night of sleeping. I brought my pillow back onto the bed and climbed in facing Piper. At least she slept on the opposite side of me. I was watching her breathe when she rolled over and placed her head onto my chest.

I can't explain the feeling that swept over me; it was overwhelming and yet magical. And it was something that I didn't want to ever lose. For the first time in a long long time I felt loved unconditionally, and not for anything I bought or a favour I did, but because I was just there for someone who needed me. And in all honesty, for someone I needed just as much.

***West Wing***

Sam Seaborn was sitting in his office reading the latest edition of _People Magazine_ when his cell phone began to ring. On the third ring he answered it and on the other line was Toby.

"Toby, where the hell are you?"

"I am at home, I am taking a sick day."

"You're what? But you never get sick."

"I'm not sick. I am just taking a sick day. Listen Sam I have a favour to ask."

"If you're not sick then why take a sick day?"

"Sam, can we get to the reason why I called?"

"Is it about why you called in sick?"

"No Sam it isn't."

"Really? Because I think that is a discussion we should dwell into."

"That's nice Sam but I need a favour."

"Like what? I'm not going to have to take a sick day am I?"

"No, it isn't anything like that Sam. I need you to go to Bonnie and ask her a question."

"But Bonnie works for you Toby."

"Thanks for clearing that up Sam, I was confused about that at first but now it all makes sense. I can't call her Sam because I am sick. Remember?

"So you really are sick and you lied."

"Get off the sickness Sam."

"What do you want me to ask her?"

"Ask her what a normal temperature should read and then call me back."

"Temperature? For what a human?"

"No Sam, for an orca, now will you do it please?"

"Is there something you're not telling me Toby?"

"If I told you I was taking care of a child who may be sick, would you believe me Sam?"

"No."

"Then that's what I am not telling you. Now please, go ask Bonnie. I'll be waiting for your call. But don't tell her I want to know."

"But then what do I say if she asks me why I want to know this?"

"Just tell her you think you might be coming down with something. I don't know Sam, improvise."

"Ok. You know what, I think I might be coming down with a cold."

"Confusion isn't a cold Sam."

Sam turned his cell phone off as Toby had discontinued the conversation after his last statement. He hated the feeling of being kept out of the loop and he knew there was something going on with Toby. He waited no longer to get out to the bullpen and question Bonnie, who in return did want to know if Sam was coming down with anything.

"Apparently Bonnie it is called confusion."

"Oh, I see. Well I believe it is between 94 and 98 F." Sam smiled and thanked Bonnie and went back to his office. Using his office phone he called Toby back. Toby answered on the first ring, something else that he wasn't famous for doing.

"Bonnie thinks it is between 94 and 98." Sam told Toby who sighed on the other end.

"That's great Sam, thanks."

"Toby?"

"I'm still not sick Sam." Toby answered before Sam could re-ask the same question again.

"I know, I know. But if there was something really wrong you would tell me right?"

"Yes Sam. If something was really wrong I would tell you."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. So are you coming back in tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be in tomorrow. Oh and hey Sam?"

"Yes Toby?"

"Don't mention any of this to CJ alright." Toby waited for Sam to say "Sure thing" or phrases similar to that effect but instead he only heard the sound of Sam's breathing.

"Sam? Are you there?"

"Uh yeah, but Toby? I don't like keeping things from CJ."

"Sam it isn't like we were discussing privileged information, she doesn't need to know is all."

"I understand what you are saying Toby, I do. But CJ scares me Toby. And when she wants information from me she tends to threaten me for it, and that scares me even more."

"It's CJ SAM. She will not make good on her threats, don't you know that about her by now?"

"I know it's CJ Toby, that is particularly why I worry. She may not make good on her threats to you, but she doesn't hesitate on Josh and me. She can be quite vicious when she wants to be. Remember that headlock Toby? It took four people to pry her off of me, and I still have welts from that and it was over a year ago."

"You'll do fine Sam. You're a tough cookie when you need to be."

"Uh no Toby that's you. I'm the crumbling kind that people just use their hands to wipe away with. Can I come spend the day with you? Not because I am sick or anything, but for safety precautions maybe?"

Toby was laughing on the other end which didn't make Sam feel any better. He didn't want to be here when CJ came looking for Toby, and he knew very well that she was going to. And she always came to Sam, because Sam's motto was honesty is the best policy. He was feeling a bit of anger towards his parents right now for instilling that into his head.

"You'll do fine Sam. I have faith in you. Just pretend that she was one of the partners at your old firm that should help you out. What was it they used to call you, Tiger?"

"No that is what I called myself, the partners called me-pussy cat. But! I was a pussy cat with a load roar." Sam explained in his own defense.

"Well use that roar should she come a calling. I have to go now Sam. I will talk to you later."

"If I can manage to talk through the facial bandages that is. Alright Toby good-bye."

Before Sam went back to reading his _People Magazine_ he took a look around the bullpen for any signs of CJ, satisfied that she wasn't around he picked up from where he last was.

To himself, Sam whispered, "I'm dead."


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (4/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***Toby***

Piper began to whimper softly and I carefully placed her into my arms and rocked her back to sleep. I had seen my sisters do this with their own kids and I was quite surprised when it worked. It didn't take Piper long to fall back asleep and the coughing to cease a bit, but I still held her in my arms. I think we stayed like that for 20 minutes or so.

Once I laid her back down I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water when Piper began coughing again. Being a bachelor one doesn't keep a lot of cough medicine available so I was stumped as to what I could do to fix this mess. Then I remembered that my neighbor, Gabriel was an all-nighter kind of guy.

I grabbed my robe and ran into the hallway to his door and knocked. As I was about to give up he answered and he agreed right away to come over and sit with Piper so that I could make the errand to the pharmacy. Running back into my apartment I grabbed my wallet off of the buffet and threw my car keys into my pocket and headed for my car as fast as I could.

I was ten minutes from the pharmacy which is a good 15 minutes from my own place when I realized that I was still in my pajamas and robe. What made me notice was that my slippers were having a difficult time gripping the gas pedal. The funny thing was it didn't bother me to be exposed like this. All I could think of was getting medicine for Piper.

I made it home in good time and with no speeding tickets. I had five bags full of the things I bought because I had no idea whatsoever as to what to get. I figured it couldn't hurt to get one of everything. I unlocked the door and immediately I could hear Piper crying out for me. My heart sank deep into my stomach. Gabriel sprung up from the couch.

"Man that kid wouldn't shut up. She kept calling for you man!"

Not meaning to be snippy (bad habit) I said, "She's sick Gabriel. Would it have killed you to go to her. She's probably scared out of her mind."

"Hey dude, she's not my kid."

Now that pissed me off. I was trying to open the cough syrup and really did try to keep a hold on my patience, "I'm sorry that a sick homeless little girl gave you a hard time by crying this past hour. I will gladly compensate you for your troubles. I mean I wouldn't want to have put you out for nothing."

Gabriel looked at me not knowing if I was being serious or not. He shook his head and laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Nah man, it's cool. I didn't realize your wife was working and left you stranded with the kid. That sucks man."

I have been living in the same building with Gabriel for a good three years and he hasn't noticed yet that I am wireless and childless in all this time. Doesn't anyone notice me at all?

"I appreciate you sitting with "the kid," I am sorry she was so much trouble." I slipped a fifty dollar bill into his hand as I shook it goodbye. It didn't go unnoticed. "Whoa, man call me anytime you want a sitter. I am so there!" I closed the door and said loud enough for the building to hear had they been awake, "I DON'T THINK SO-DUDE!"

I grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and still shaking the cough medicine went in to see Piper. Her hair was soaked to her face so before I gave her the cough syrup I went into the bathroom and ran a cloth under cool water to wipe her face down. She woke up from the touch of the cloth and I told her that I was here, and I was going to try and make her all better. She smiled and held my index finger while she accepted the spoon full of cherry syrup.

Piper licked her lips when she was done and smiled up at me. "Das good Toby."

It was the first time she had said my name in front of me.

"It is magic medicine. It is going to help make you feel all better. It says so on the label." I showed her the bottle that had no such thing written on it, or at least not in English.

"Toby, I don't feels so good. How cuz?" I couldn't help but smile at the way she pronounced her words. Piper had so much to learn in this world, and it was a shame that her mother didn't feel it necessary to be there when she did.

"Sweetie, I don't know. Sometimes people get sick, it's a part of life." It was all I could come up with on short notice. I guess I can only bullshit with adults, not children.

"Das not fair." I started laughing. She was catching on to this weird world already.

"You know what, you are right. Now how about you lie back down and try to get some sleep so that the medicine can start to work. It can't work unless you're sleeping." Another lie.

I was in the midst of getting off the bed from where I was sitting when Piper stretched her arm out to stop me. I looked down at her, "Peez don't go Toby. Don't weave me aw awone." Piper was beginning to cry, scared that I was indeed going to leave her alone.

"It's okay Piper, Toby will stay here with you. I won't go anywhere okay?"

She patted the side next to her motioning for me to come and lay down beside her. "Do you want me to lay with you until you fall asleep?"

Piper only nodded instead of answering. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, I didn't want to cross any barriers that could be taken the wrong way when Social Services entered the picture. Not breaking my promise to Piper I took the cordless and dialed my brother David who I knew would be waking up about this time.

"David" I said whispering. "It's Toby."

"Toby? What the hell are you doing calling me now?" David said groggily.

"I thought you got up at this time, did I wake you?"

"Well I am trying to sneak in a few extra minutes. I had a late night and I am kind of hurting if you know what I mean." I knew very well what he meant. I quickly got to the point.

"Listen David, I went to the movies last night and a lady asked me to watch her kid only the lady never came back so I have the kid…and well to make a long story short, the kid, Piper, well she is sick and she wants me to lay down with her. Is it wrong if I do that considering the age difference?"

David didn't answer right away, I assume he was still swallowing the information I had quickly given him. "Is it April Fool's Day?"

"What? David no, it is still January for God's sake. David I am serious. I need some help here."

"You actually have a child there Toby. Shit Toby are you insane. What if her mother charges you with kidnapping?"

"Then I will charge her with child abandonment." I answered without needing a moment to ponder the question.

"It could be a set-up Toby. She probably knew who you work for and that you have money, and this is her sting operation."

I couldn't believe this was coming from a grown man, and a Ziegler of all people.

"David, is your elevator stuck or something. How the hell would this woman know that in the middle of a weekday I would be heading out to catch a John Wayne movie and figured this was her only chance for her so called "Sting" operation?

"No shit you went to see John Wayne. What one?"

"On second though David, I will take my chances with Social Services. I am sorry I woke you."

"Hey hey Toby, take it easy I am just kidding. If you lay down beside this child, if you hold her in your arms for six hours because it is something that makes her feel comfort, that isn't sick or twisted buddy, it's called parenting. It's nice to see you taking a stab at it too. The girls will go nuts when they hear this."

"Don't say anything David. Piper goes tomorrow, or today whichever you want to go with. I don't want to be discussing this in the Ziegler family news letter five months down the road."

"Toby, we wouldn't put it in the newsletter. We stopped that a few years ago, we just use email now."

"I will talk to you later David, I hope you oversleep." I hung up the phone and threw the cordless onto the loveseat where I had begun my night of sleeping. I brought my pillow back onto the bed and climbed in facing Piper. At least she slept on the opposite side of me. I was watching her breathe when she rolled over and placed her head onto my chest.

I can't explain the feeling that swept over me; it was overwhelming and yet magical. And it was something that I didn't want to ever lose. For the first time in a long long time I felt loved unconditionally, and not for anything I bought or a favour I did, but because I was just there for someone who needed me. And in all honesty, for someone I needed just as much.

***West Wing***

Sam Seaborn was sitting in his office reading the latest edition of _People Magazine_ when his cell phone began to ring. On the third ring he answered it and on the other line was Toby.

"Toby, where the hell are you?"

"I am at home, I am taking a sick day."

"You're what? But you never get sick."

"I'm not sick. I am just taking a sick day. Listen Sam I have a favour to ask."

"If you're not sick then why take a sick day?"

"Sam, can we get to the reason why I called?"

"Is it about why you called in sick?"

"No Sam it isn't."

"Really? Because I think that is a discussion we should dwell into."

"That's nice Sam but I need a favour."

"Like what? I'm not going to have to take a sick day am I?"

"No, it isn't anything like that Sam. I need you to go to Bonnie and ask her a question."

"But Bonnie works for you Toby."

"Thanks for clearing that up Sam, I was confused about that at first but now it all makes sense. I can't call her Sam because I am sick. Remember?

"So you really are sick and you lied."

"Get off the sickness Sam."

"What do you want me to ask her?"

"Ask her what a normal temperature should read and then call me back."

"Temperature? For what a human?"

"No Sam, for an orca, now will you do it please?"

"Is there something you're not telling me Toby?"

"If I told you I was taking care of a child who may be sick, would you believe me Sam?"

"No."

"Then that's what I am not telling you. Now please, go ask Bonnie. I'll be waiting for your call. But don't tell her I want to know."

"But then what do I say if she asks me why I want to know this?"

"Just tell her you think you might be coming down with something. I don't know Sam, improvise."

"Ok. You know what, I think I might be coming down with a cold."

"Confusion isn't a cold Sam."

Sam turned his cell phone off as Toby had discontinued the conversation after his last statement. He hated the feeling of being kept out of the loop and he knew there was something going on with Toby. He waited no longer to get out to the bullpen and question Bonnie, who in return did want to know if Sam was coming down with anything.

"Apparently Bonnie it is called confusion."

"Oh, I see. Well I believe it is between 94 and 98 F." Sam smiled and thanked Bonnie and went back to his office. Using his office phone he called Toby back. Toby answered on the first ring, something else that he wasn't famous for doing.

"Bonnie thinks it is between 94 and 98." Sam told Toby who sighed on the other end.

"That's great Sam, thanks."

"Toby?"

"I'm still not sick Sam." Toby answered before Sam could re-ask the same question again.

"I know, I know. But if there was something really wrong you would tell me right?"

"Yes Sam. If something was really wrong I would tell you."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. So are you coming back in tomorrow?"

"Yes I will be in tomorrow. Oh and hey Sam?"

"Yes Toby?"

"Don't mention any of this to CJ alright." Toby waited for Sam to say "Sure thing" or phrases similar to that effect but instead he only heard the sound of Sam's breathing.

"Sam? Are you there?"

"Uh yeah, but Toby? I don't like keeping things from CJ."

"Sam it isn't like we were discussing privileged information, she doesn't need to know is all."

"I understand what you are saying Toby, I do. But CJ scares me Toby. And when she wants information from me she tends to threaten me for it, and that scares me even more."

"It's CJ SAM. She will not make good on her threats, don't you know that about her by now?"

"I know it's CJ Toby, that is particularly why I worry. She may not make good on her threats to you, but she doesn't hesitate on Josh and me. She can be quite vicious when she wants to be. Remember that headlock Toby? It took four people to pry her off of me, and I still have welts from that and it was over a year ago."

"You'll do fine Sam. You're a tough cookie when you need to be."

"Uh no Toby that's you. I'm the crumbling kind that people just use their hands to wipe away with. Can I come spend the day with you? Not because I am sick or anything, but for safety precautions maybe?"

Toby was laughing on the other end which didn't make Sam feel any better. He didn't want to be here when CJ came looking for Toby, and he knew very well that she was going to. And she always came to Sam, because Sam's motto was honesty is the best policy. He was feeling a bit of anger towards his parents right now for instilling that into his head.

"You'll do fine Sam. I have faith in you. Just pretend that she was one of the partners at your old firm that should help you out. What was it they used to call you, Tiger?"

"No that is what I called myself, the partners called me-pussy cat. But! I was a pussy cat with a load roar." Sam explained in his own defense.

"Well use that roar should she come a calling. I have to go now Sam. I will talk to you later."

"If I can manage to talk through the facial bandages that is. Alright Toby good-bye."

Before Sam went back to reading his _People Magazine_ he took a look around the bullpen for any signs of CJ, satisfied that she wasn't around he picked up from where he last was.

To himself, Sam whispered, "I'm dead."


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (5/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***West Wing***

Leo was leaving the Oval Office when he was stopped by CJ who was searching for Toby.

"Hi Leo, is Toby in there with the President?" she asked him.

"Uh, no CJ. I haven't seen Toby this afternoon. Come to think of it I haven't seen him since this morning."

CJ placed her left hand on her hip and sighed. "Well that doesn't sound right. Usually you can't get rid of the guy and now I find myself searching the entire West Wing looking for him."

"I don't know what to tell you CJ, but if I see him I will send him your way."

"Thanks, Leo that would be great." They said their good-byes and Leo went back on his way. CJ spun around to head towards the Oval Office when Charlie spoke up from his desk.

"I hear you are looking for Toby." Charlie said whispering, and looking around him slowly.

CJ stopped in front of his desk and answered yes.

Still looking around him Charlie answered, "I know where he is."

CJ watched Charlie as he took another glance around him. "Charlie, are you alright?"

Charlie sat straight up and looked directly at CJ. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Why do I ask Charlie? What's with the I Spy stuff? You're looking around like someone is about to jump out of the corridor or something and take us hostage. It's weird."

"I am just watching my back is all."

"For what?"

"You never can be too sure about who is listening in here is all."

"Are you on something Charlie?"

Charlie gave CJ a blank stare before answering, "No. Why would you think that?"

CJ released a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "No reason I suppose. Just a thought I had. So, where is Toby hiding out?"

"In his house."

"His house?" CJ repeated, her tone rising.

"Yeah, it's weird too because I can't picture Toby having a house."

"What did you think he lived in Charlie, a cardboard box?"

"Not exactly, I kind of pictured a dark basement that was once used like in medieval times."

"Are you thinking of a dungeon?"

"Yeah! A dungeon, it's sort of cool."

"No it's not Charlie. But in some ways I think dungeon would be more personal." CJ and Charlie shared a laugh in her comment.

"How do you know he is at home?"

"Because he called me. You know come to think of it, that was kind of odd too. He asked me questions about my Deanna."

"What was his interest in Deanna?" CJ asked already knowing the answer in her gut.

"Oh you know, questions like how often did she get sick and how long till she was able to recover, stuff like that."

"I'm going to kill him!" CJ was about to storm off to her office when Charlie reminded her that she was supposed to be meeting with the President. CJ considered the alternative of standing up President Bartlet and just going to throttle Toby, but knew the consequences of upsetting Bartlet were far worse than what she would do to Toby.

***West Wing***

Sam was enjoying his chicken wrap as a late dinner snack when he noticed that CJ was standing in the doorway. Sam wiped his mouth with the napkin that lay across his lap and stood up.

"Sit down Sam, this doesn't require standing." CJ ordered.

Sam wiped his brow with the other side of his napkin and reluctantly sat back down. "Are you going to hurt me CJ?"

CJ glared down at Sam who was fiddling in his seat. Using a deep serious voice she replied, "I don't know yet Sam. I guess it all depends."

"Depends? Depends on what?"

"On what information you give me."

"Oh CJ, no! Don't do this to me please. I've still got my whole life ahead of me." Sam pleaded which made CJ enjoy this more.

"Don't kid yourself Sam, I know you are two years older than what you tell people."

"I-I-I….." Sam stuttered.

"I-I-I don't want to have to hurt you Sam but I swear to God I will." CJ threatened, trying hard to hold in the laughter.

With a faint whisper Sam said, "I know."

"Where is Toby for REAL?"

"I told you, he's in a meeting with a Congressman."

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Sam repeatedly questioning himself as well as CJ.

"It doesn't matter anyways Sam."

With relief Sam said, "It isn't?"

"Nope. Do you want to know why Sparky?"

"Ugh, sure why not?"

"It doesn't matter because the answer you gave me a couple of hours earlier, when I FIRST asked you was that Toby was in a meeting with Vice President Hoynes." CJ walked slowly into the door and using her body let it shut slowly.

Sam looked like he was going to faint, his colour was draining and he was beginning to perspire. "Ah, did I say that? Because what I meant was-"

"Forget it Sparky. You lose I win. Where do you want it?" CJ was rolling up the sleeves to her dress coat and was approaching Sam who in return was backing away.

"Let's talk about this CJ, I didn't know it was Toby you wanted, I thought it was Josh. I got mixed up."

"You're lying again Sam. That makes it two. Keep this up and it will take them a month to identify you after I am done." CJ continued to walk towards Sam who kept taking small steps back from her direction.

"This isn't fair. I didn't ask to be put in this position." Sam argued.

"Then stop lying for him Sam, this isn't grade school and we're not children."

"Then stop bullying me." Sam cried out.

CJ started to laugh, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm not bullying you Sam."

"Then what do you call it then. You're chasing me around my own office." Sam's voice had begun to take on that of a high pitched squeal.

"I am simply walking around your office, you keep moving away from me. Are you scared of me Sam?" CJ taunted.

Sam shook his head aggressively and said, "Oh yeah. Definitely, not lying here."

"I already know Toby is at home, what I want to know is why?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know really. But I can tell you honestly that he isn't sick, nope not Toby. He's as healthy as a horse."

"Did he mention anything to you about Piper?"

Sam didn't have to respond to CJ, from the expression on his face she knew that Toby hadn't infact mentioned the little girl to Sam. "What's a Piper?"

"Piper isn't a what, Piper is a she."

"She? She who?"

"She's a little girl and her name is Piper."

"Ohhhh, so Piper is probably the one who is sick then." Noticing that this grabbed CJ's attention Sam kept talking. "Yeah, see Toby called earlier and he wanted to know questions about temperatures and I assumed it was Toby that was sick, but I guess it wasn't after all. It was Piper." Sam slapped his hands against his hips, satisfied that this was all beginning to finally make sense to him.

CJ turned away from Sam and began walking to the door when Sam called out her name.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Toby have a little girl named Piper?"

"Because he's lost right now Sam."

"Who's lost? Piper?"

"No Sam. Toby." CJ left Sam standing in his office and made her way to exit the White House in search of Toby. Alone Sam watched CJ as she made her way out of his office and said with doubt in his voice, "Toby?"

***Toby's***

I spent half the day in a panic over Piper's illness. This was something I was not prepared for, when I am sick I don't even stop to fix myself. Piper was a very good patient, she took the aspirin and cough syrup and the many rubs of Vicks without any complaints.

The soup I prepared she ate quietly and when I put her down for a nap she did so without a fuss. For a sick little one, she was well behaved. Maybe my sisters should take a look at her and realize that their own kids could learn something from Piper.

I don't usually take days off and after I had Piper taken care of I didn't know what to do with my extra time. I sat in my leather recliner and began to flip through the television to look for something half decent to entertain me.

I stopped on Emeril Live, and it wasn't because of my fascination of Cajun fajitas. In less than 2 hours I had become one of the millions of people I had always made fun of for flipping through channels. I Toby Ziegler was a bonafide channel surfer. Yep, I'm just a regular guy flopped out on the sofa checking out the channels. Although I can bet they're on the sports network and not the food channel. Where is that channel up button when you want it.

There were a few hard knocks on my door and right away I had that awful feeling in my stomach. The one where you know you've been caught but you still play innocent hoping to God that they will just go away. The knocking continued. I knew in my heart, and sadly my gut that it was CJ. Nobody else in Washington has a pound like hers. Which could only mean one thing, Sam spilled.

I made my way to the front door mumbling about people who can't be polite enough to call before dropping in. I opened the door and I didn't even get the chance to verify if it was CJ or not. I felt the palm of her hand push me back and into the wall nearly knocking the wind out of me. It didn't take a scientist to realize that she was a tad bit upset.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I cried out, pain filling my back from where I took the hit.

CJ narrowed her eyes and pointed her long finger into my face, "You are lucky I haven't hurt you yet Toby."

"Yet? Are you kidding me, you just about broke my spleen. Jesus CJ, it's nice to see you too. Would you like to come in?" I said sarcastically.

CJ of course had already made her way into my house and was removing her jacket by the time I was able to get there. I was rubbing my back on the spot that took the beating the most. Even the back of my head was hurting. I wasn't going to show CJ that she had wounded me somewhat. Besides, the only thing really wounded wasn't my back or my head, it was my pride.

"You took a sick day off Toby. What in the world would make you do such a thing?"

"CJ, I didn't break the law, I took a bloody sick day. Why is everyone so distressed regarding this?"

"Toby, I have known you for how many years, and not once have you ever called in sick."

"C'mon CJ you and I both know that I have missed work before, so lets not act like I just lost my attendance virginity. So why don't you tell me what is really bothering you?"

CJ turned away from me and went to the doorway where Piper was sleeping in my bedroom. I watched CJ as she examined Piper's forehead and felt her cheeks for any signs of a fever. She seemed so comfortable in the role of a parent that it saddened me that CJ had yet to discover that role.

I backed up when CJ came out of my room and straight towards me. "You lied to me Toby." She finally spoke again. I didn't answer her because she was right. I knew what direction she was taking this debate into. I hadn't called Social Services and I had promised her that I would.

"You can't keep her Toby." CJ said in her matter of fact tone.

I coughed and murmured, "Why not?"

"Because she doesn't belong to you Toby."

"CJ, right now Piper doesn't belong to anybody. So what is the big deal if I am the one who takes care of her?"

"The big deal? Toby you are smart enough to know the answer to that one. There are laws, remember those? For crying out loud you work for the President of the United States. Now is not the time to play start playing stupid with me."

"CJ, I need you to understand something here. If I call Social Services they are going to bounce her around from home to home until they find someone who is willing to adopt her. Do you know how long that could take, and the chances of her actually being adopted within the next few years? I don't want to do that to her and I have the money to provide her a good home, so why can't I?"

"Because that isn't the way the system works Toby. Children aren't flowers that you can go and pick and keep them should you find one that you like. Regardless of the situation, Piper has a mother out there and she may even have called the authorities by now."

"To tell them what? That she was such a terrible mother that she practically gave her child away to a stranger, and a male too of all choices. And what, the police are combing the streets now for me so they can lock me up and reunite mother and child. Somehow I don't think so CJ."

"Toby I understand that you have some feelings for this child, but that doesn't make it any better. You know in your heart that you have to notify the proper people. As much as you don't want too, and as much as you would be better for this child, it doesn't become relevant. The law is the law and you need to take that into consideration here. I am sorry Toby, I wish that I could be more supportive for you but I don't agree with the way that you are going about this."

"I see. I thank you for your honesty."

CJ reached out for me but I just pulled away before she could. As much as I would love to have her touch me, right now it was the last thing I wanted. If she wasn't on my side, then she was against me. I don't make the mistake of allowing people against me to get close to me.

"Toby, I understand, I-"

"You don't understand CJ so lets not pretend that you do. You don't know what it's like to be me!" I yelled out. CJ didn't flinch nor take anytime getting mad herself because she was quick to scream back at me.

"That's because you won't let me!" It sounded as if the words "let me" were echoing off the walls, she yelled so loud.

"I'm not like Sam or Josh CJ and my life is more a bowl of pits than cherries."

"Oh cut the dramatic pretense Toby. We both know you are far from Josh and Sam. We both know that you are a far better person than both of them put together. Don't get me wrong I love those boys…..but not like I love you." CJ's voice began to drift towards the end.

I was stunned. Did CJ Cregg just tell me that she loved me?

"CJ." She raised her hand to prevent me from finishing what I had to say.

"I've said enough, I have to go."

"CJ wait, don't go. Stay and we can talk some more." She didn't stop like I was hoping, she was still doing the buttons on her coat up.

"CJ, please!" I was pleading with her both emotionally and mentally. I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to lose this moment that we had, because who knows when we would have the chance to get it back. But she was determined to leave and that is just what she did.

I could Piper stirring in my bedroom and I immediately went into the medicine cabinet to prepare her medications. I stopped what I was doing when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I looked myself over for a few seconds and then I smiled. And not just some small little grin, it was a cheek to cheek smile with teeth. As loud as I could muster the words I said, "She loves me! CJ loves me!"

***West Wing 9:00 am***

"And I have some good news to end here today, Alicia Davenport is the youngest receiver of the Spelling Bee contest that is held annually. Alicia hails from Henderson Nevada and is only age 7." CJ removed her glasses and closed up her notebook. The reporters all began yelling out her name at once.

"CJ, what does that have to do with political issues?" Greg from the third row yelled out above the hungry crowd. CJ debated answering this naïve young man but thought twice about it. Instead she hugged her book to her chest and replied, "Incase you haven't noticed, President Bartlet is an avid reader as well as an educationer. Eventually one hopes that will play a part in politics. I will have more for you in an hour."

CJ left the young reporter still standing as she walked out of the press room with Carol following behind her. CJ turned her head so that she could see Carol and asked, "Any word yet?" Carol replied, "No."

"If he knows what is good for him, he'll be here today."

***Toby's 5:00 am***

Piper sat on my bed watching me while I ran around trying to get myself prepared for work. I had atleast three meetings that I could remember off hand but I hadn't a clue as to who with. I found my favourite black shoe under the bench that sat at the end of my bed, but it was the left one I seemed to be having troubles finding. I heard a giggle from behind and somehow knew where I could find it.

"Piper." I said trying to use a stern voice. It wasn't as stern as the one I would use with any of my colleagues at work but it was close enough for Piper. Or atleast I thought. She seemed to only giggle louder. I moved around to face her and I held a straight face as I asked her where my shoe was.

"On your feet silly." She answered back. Great, the kid was already being as smart as Josh acted most of the time and she hadn't even met him yet.

"No, actually one is missing from my feet, and you know what?"

"What?" Piper giggled out with her hands over her mouth.

"My feet are lonely and they are cold. So could you maybe help Toby find it so I can go to work?"

"Feets don't get wonwey." She was challenging me. This is what I needed at ten after five in the morning.

"Newsflash kiddo, I have different feet than most people." I stood up and with one shoe hobbled over to my closet to choose a tie from the many that hung inside on a hook.

"Dat one." Piper exclaimed pointing to the gaudy black tie with flashing lights. She has got to be kidding me. My head was already shaking before the words no no no came out.

"But its pitty." She was defending the ugly tie that my niece bought me years ago but I didn't have the heart to throw away. I guess I didn't mind it sitting in the closet collecting dust though.

"Piper, I have to go to work, and people at my work don't wear ugly ties. You don't want Toby to be ugly do you?"

"No, me wants you to be pitty, das why I choosed dat one." You had to love the kid for trying.

"Well, I think that I would look prettier wearing the blue one." I knelt down so that Piper could see the tie I was talking about. "Do you want to know why-?"

"No, Papa wants you to wear the pitty one not bwue." She turned her back on me and left the room. I stood back up and took a second look at the flashing tie. This was a first, I was being walked out on by a toddler who couldn't even pronounce her own name right. My conscious tried to convince me to embellish the child, how stupid is my conscious.

***Toby's 5:30 am***

I was starting to get paranoid because David was late. He promised me he would come and sit with Piper while I went to work. I was about to dial his number when the phone rang.

"I sure hope you are on your cell phone and you are standing outside my door David." I spoke into the receiver. Who needs hello anymore? "DAVID, don't do this to me." Oh God I can feel my toast starting to make its way back up my throat. David was still explaining his reasons for canceling on me when I blurted, "You want space David, come over here. I've got one shoe on but I am sure as shit sure it will get you into space!" I slammed the phone down. What am I going to do now?

I leaned against the nightstand and let my mind race through the whole 2 ideas I had at that moment. Finally I pushed myself off and yelled for Piper who came running in.

"Get dressed sweetie, we're going to work."

***West Wing***

Josh rapped twice on my door and before I could tell him to hold on he was in. "Good God, what's that?"

I followed Josh's gaze to my desk where Piper sat colouring on what I hoped weren't the President's upcoming speeches. "It's a child Josh. I dare imagine that you were once one at a point in time in your life."

"I know it's a child, but what's a child doing here? Oh are you like a big brother or something nerdy like that?" There isn't enough coffee in the world to put up with Josh sometimes.

"Josh Lyman, meet Piper." Piper looked up from her colouring to give Josh a quick once over look. She didn't seem impressed, that's my girl.

"Piper, that is a, ugh different name….I guess."

"Talking to kids is second nature to you isn't Josh?"

"Well I don't exactly come across them very often. Or atleast I try not to."

"I hate to break it to you Josh but you still are a child."

"Please, you're just jealous of my inner child who likes adventure. I don't act like a child."

"Really Josh? Is that why you wear bibs when we dine out?"

Josh was titching off my accusation. "Pfft, it wasn't a bib. It was a napkin and I was wearing Versace."

"It was larger than the tablecloth Josh. But I am sure we can discuss this later right, because I have a meeting to attend."

"Yeah, that's why I am here. We're meeting Senator Gillette in ten minutes. I wanted to see if you were ready."

I turned to face Josh completely, I had been sideways gathering papers into my briefcase while we quipped back and forth. When I faced Josh his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he began to laugh hysterically. I didn't notice what it was about my appearance at first.

"Wha-Wha- What the hell is THAT?" Josh was pointing at my chest. I had almost forgotten that I was wearing the gaudy flashing tie. I pulled the tie out from my chest to take another look at it, hoping that it wasn't as bad as I was imagining it was.

"Oh that-"

"HEY! He looks pitty." Piper chimed in from behind the desk.

"Okay." Josh agreed with Piper still laughing. "Come on pitty boy, we have to get going." When things were calmer later in the day I made a mental note to kick the crap out of Josh Lyman. I turned to Piper and said, "Remember what we promised each other? You would stay in here colouring and later I will take you back to McDonald's to play."

Piper didn't answer me, instead she gave me the thumbs up. I guess that will have to do. Reluctantly I left the office and followed Josh out to the main corridor. I removed the tie as we walked and shoved it into my briefcase as we continued on to meet with the Senator.

***CJ's office***

Carol was leaving CJ's office after dropping off a note on her desk. CJ was consumed on the telephone, trying desperately to end the call. When she had succeeded she read the note and was informed that Toby was done with his meeting and was on his way back to his office. She had spent half the night kicking herself for what she confessed, but was in the end glad she had. She only wished she hadn't left things the way she had.

CJ had had feelings for Toby for many years now but could never find the courage to tell him. She still hadn't figured out where she got it last night. CJ felt relieved to know that atleast Toby was back at work and that obviously Piper was with Social Services.

She had grown to adore the little girl, atleast through Toby's eyes. And as much as she wanted him to keep her, she felt that he was going about it the wrong way. CJ got up and began her descent to Toby's office where she hoped they would have a civil conversation regarding last night. She needed to know if Toby felt the same way she felt about him.

CJ entered Toby's office and found it was empty. On his desk she found some pictures and smiled when she looked at them. How sweet she thought, Piper gave him some pictures for his office. She sat behind his desk and waited for ten minutes before he entered.

"It's about time Sparky. I was beginning to think you weren't ever returning." CJ said to me as I came into my office. I threw my briefcase down on the sofa that was across from my desk and against the wall.

I let myself fall onto the couch and rubbed my face with my hands. "If there was one man I could have removed from this earth, I swear CJ it would be Seth Gillette."

"The Senator?"

"Do you know of any other pricks named Seth Gillette?"

"I don't really even know the one you do come to think of it." CJ answered.

"CJ, you can't imagine how much I want your job right now."

"Ah come on, it can't be that bad. You get to yell at atleast three people a day. I haven't been able to do that since Danny Concannon was around."

"Don't fret CJ. Sam and Josh still need some yelling here and there."

We shared the laugh and then sat in silence. CJ was the first to speak. "Toby, listen about last night, I-"

"CJ-"

"Toby let me speak here before I lose my nerve."

"Of course, I apologize. Please continue." I placed my hands into my lap and crossed my leg to show her I was giving her all of my attention.

"I didn't mean to come down hard on you about Piper. It's just that-"

I bolted off of the couch. That was what was missing. Where was Piper. I bent down and looked under the desk and CJ immediately uncrossed her legs.

"Toby?" She questioned by actions.

I held up a finger asking her for a moment. I walked around the desk and still there were no signs of Piper. I opened up my small closet and inside were just my spare clothes and junk that I had collected and couldn't bare to discard.

"What are you looking for Toby?"

"Piper." I answered starting to panic. It wasn't so much as an answer as it was a call out to Piper.

"PIPER?" CJ yelled jumping up from my chair. "This is a joke right? You are not seriously telling me that you not only didn't call Social Services AGAIN, but brought her here to the White House?"

"CJ, it isn't what you think."

"It sure as hell seems to be what I think. Toby what were you thinking? Are you insane?"

"CJ, NOT NOW!"

"I don't believe you Toby, I really don't. And to think I confess-"

"CJ, don't you get it? Piper is missing. She is gone and I don't know where she is. So how about we put your feelings aside for a moment and think of her? Okay?"

I think I made her feel bad because tears starting to well up in her beautiful eyes. I didn't realize my heart could pain this much. CJ gave herself a shake and opened up my office door and started yelling out Piper's name and went in search of her.


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (6/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***West Wing***

Piper had gotten bored colouring and she needed to go to the washroom. She sat and waited for as long as she could, but her time was running out. As scared as she was to leave, she had no other choice but try and find a bathroom all by herself. It took a few tries to get the knob to open the door and with it only as wide as needed, Piper ran out of Toby's office and down the hall without being seen by anyone.

Piper didn't know how to read but she looked at all the large doors that she came across for the woman sign that she knew meant a bathroom for little girls. It took her seven minutes before she came across one. When she came out from using the bathroom, Piper had no idea how to get back to Toby and this made her sad.

A secret service agent spotted Piper and began talking into a microphone that was attached at his shoulder and started towards Piper. Piper immediately became scared and took off running in the opposite direction of the agent. She glanced behind her once and saw that the agent wasn't too far behind her which made her run faster.

The good thing about being small is that it makes it simpler when running in between people standing close but not that close so a toddler could easily whip by in between without really causing a stir. Several people took notice of a little child running and paid no attention to it, probably a staffer who's sitter called in sick at the last minute. Weren't all the excuses similar to that one?

Piper was running straight and decided to make a right and ran past a young man who was sitting at his desk reading a book. The young man jumped up and tried to stop the girl from where she was heading but she was too fast and he missed her. Piper didn't need to open the door as it was already ajar so she kept running and when she turned her head to look back for the man who was chasing her, she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her.

She ran face first into an end table and fall back onto her bottom. The lamp that was sitting on the table fell off and came crashing down on top of her as well. Jed Bartlet was sitting behind his desk enjoying the few minutes he was able to steal for himself out of his busy schedule. Charlie, the young man who was sitting out front came dashing into the room.

"Mr. President, I am so sorry. I didn't even see her before it was too late."

Jed Bartlet raised his hand up and nodded his head. "That's alright Charlie, I think she comes in peace." Jed smiled at Charlie and then put his attention to the little girl who was laying on the floor quietly whimpering from the pain she was feeling. Jed bent down so that he could see the girl better, and be more at her level so that they could communicate a bit better.

"Hi there." He said to her. "My name is President Bartlet, would you like me to help you up off of the floor?" Piper remained where she was and tried the best she could to keep her crying under control. Jed smiled.

"You hit that table awfully hard, I think you broke my table." Jed told the girl. He knew that she must be so scared and confused. He always thought of himself as a people person, especially with children, but kids were the first to always surprise you. Piper didn't say a word so Jed continued.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jed waited for Piper to tell him her name but instead she placed her hand on her head and began to wail. The pain she was feeling was becoming unbearable and she could no longer hold it in. Jed glanced up at Charlie and yelled for him to call his wife Abbey right away. Charlie ran for the phone on the desk and called for the First Lady.

Meanwhile Jed tried to comfort the little girl the best he could by running his hand slowly up and down her left arm. Over and over he told her that it was okay, let it all out. He told her how she was a brave girl and that everything was going to be alright, and nobody was going to hurt her. Jed promised Piper that he wasn't going to leave her and that someone was going to come and make her feel all better.

Piper stopped crying enough to snivel out, "Toby."

Jed was taken by surprise by hearing Toby's name, and from this little girl.

"Do you know Toby Ziegler sweetie?"

Piper smiled in between her sobs. "Toby." She repeated once more.

Jed knew that Toby had sisters who themselves had children so he assumed that this little girl must be one of his nieces."

"Toby is a nice man." Jed stated trying to comfort the child who nodded in return.

"Is he your uncle?"

Piper shook her head and as Jed was about to ask her another question Abbey came running in. "What happened Jed?" The first lady asked a bit out of breath.

"She came running through that door Abbey, almost as fast as you. She turned to look behind her and when she turned back she hit the table head on, damn near knocked her out cold."

"And the lamp?" Abbey was on the floor checking the child up and every so often glancing up at Jed who was now standing at his full height.

"Well I didn't throw it at her Abbey if that is your assumption. The lamp fell over when she hit the table." Abbey threw Jed a dirty look and then went back to Piper.

"Hi there little one. My name is Dr. Bartlet but you can call me Abbey, okay?" Piper nodded her head. "You are a very pretty little girl, what's your name?"

Piper looked up at Jed and back at Abbey who was smiling and whispered, "Papa"

"Wow, that is such a lovely name that you've got there. You must be very proud of it." Abbey said speaking in her childlike tone. Jed rocked himself back on his heels, he never was good at understanding his own children when they tried to talk and this one wasn't any better.

Charlie came back to remind Jed of his meeting but Jed told him to cancel his scheduling for the next two hours and to reschedule for another time. Charlie accepted the order and went back to his area. Abbey didn't take her eyes off of Piper as she listened to her heart, and checked for swelling on her head. "That was mighty noble of you Jed."

"She says she knows Toby." Jed mumbled. He was trying to talk to his wife without Piper being able to hear him completely. Abbey caught on and said, "Is she his niece?" She too was talking like Jed, trying not to move their mouth as much as they could.

"She says no. That doesn't leave much for me to go on. As far as I know he isn't dating a woman with a child. I don't even think Toby dates for that matter."

Abbey helped Piper stand up and handed her a lollipop which Piper happily accepted. "You are going to be fine my love. You have a small little cut on your forehead but it's nothing that your mommy can't fix for you." Abbey said smiling, she was running her hands through the little girl's hair when she spoke up.

"I doesn't got a mommy."

Abbey and Jed quickly exchanged looks with each other. Jed sat down on the sofa and patted his knee and asked for Piper to come and sit with him on his lap. Piper looked at Abbey for approval her smiled again and nodded her acceptance. Piper went to Jed and he helped her up onto his lap where she sat sideways.

"Honey, is it okay if I ask you a couple of questions?" Jed asked Piper who nodded.

"Okay, when you opened those beautiful eyes this morning, where were you? Can you remember?"

"Yes, I was at Toby's house." Piper answered licking her lollipop.

"Who else was there with Toby and you?"

"Nobody."

Jed repeated nobody. He looked at Abbey for some help but she only shrugged her shoulders. "Was anyone else 'supposed' to be there with Toby?"

Piper stopped licking her sucker to concentrate on the question. Finally she nodded her head a few times and said, "Yep, David was but he not cuz Toby's kicking him to space." Jed and Abbey both laughed, "That sounds like the Toby I know and love." Jed responded.

Piper gasped, "You woves Toby too?" And then she began to giggle.

"Well, I'm not looking for a serious relationship with him or anything but-"

"Josiah Bartlet, she's just a child." Abbey spoke up.

"BUT," Jed continued. "I do have love for him yes."

"Can I tells you a secwet Mista Pwesident?" Piper asked looking at Jed with her innocent eyes.

"Yes, of course you may. And I promise with all of my heart that I won't tell anybody. I won't even tell Abbey." Jed replied smiling and he glanced over at Abbey who was sitting on the sofa now.

"Papa woves Toby too. Can you find him foe me? Papa is wonwey wifout him."

Jed looked down at Piper and said, "If it will make you happy my dear, I will find Toby and bring him back here to you." Piper smiled and laid her head against Jed's chest.

***West Wing***

Josh was heading to Sam's office when he overheard CJ and Toby yelling out for Piper. Noticing that something was amiss he began to run towards their voices. He was almost out of breath by the time he arrived at the bullpen. Wasting no time Josh grabbed CJ and asked her what was wrong.

"Piper, we lost Piper." CJ cried out.

"Oh my God. Okay okay, we'll find her." Josh said trying to be convincing.

CJ fell into Josh's arms and started to cry. Josh stroked her hair and tried to reassure her that they would find her. He tilted his head to the left a bit to find Toby describing Piper to both Ginger and Bonnie. CJ released her grip on Josh and thanked him for being there at that moment in time.

"CJ, where have you looked?" Josh asked.

Through her tears CJ answered, "Just out here so far, we, we, we-" She began to cry again harder.

"CJ breathe honey, we'll find her. Honestly, how far can a little kid go?"

Toby walked over to CJ and Josh, tears still running down his face. CJ took one look at him and started to cry harder, she felt terrible for him. "Josh, thanks for coming." Toby said to Josh patting him on the back.

"Hey, we're going to find her you guys." Toby was wiping his eyes with the tissue that he had removed from his pants pocket. "How about I take this way?" Toby said pointing towards the right.

"Yeah okay, and I will go left and CJ? How about you just stay right here in the bullpen area so that if Piper should come back, she will see a familiar face?" Josh instructed.

"But I need to be out there looking for her," CJ cried.

Toby took CJ's hands into his and held them for a few seconds and then released them. With his left hand he stroked the tears away from under her eyes and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "CJ, I know you want to help Piper, and by staying here that is exactly what you are doing."

"Yeah, CJ kids are famous for crawling under desks and hiding in corners. Just look at this place, it's a playground for any child."

CJ thought about what Josh said and finally agreed. The boys agreed to meet back up with CJ in a half hour if they were unsuccessful in locating Piper.

Toby wasted no time running down the corridor and he searched every door that he came across and the contents of their rooms. There was no Piper.

Trying not to attract the attention of fellow employee's of the White House Josh carefully looked around his side of the West Wing. After twenty minutes Josh began heading back to where CJ would be waiting for their return.

"Josh, did you find her?" CJ cried out when she saw Josh coming her way.

Josh raised his arms up and said no. CJ leaned against the office door of Sam who was at this moment elsewhere. "The phone keeps ringing and I didn't want to answer it." CJ told Josh.

"Where is everybody? It looks like a ghost town in here."

"They're all out helping us. I told Bonnie and Ginger and they felt bad for not noticing Piper leave so they volunteered to look around. They haven't come back yet. That's a bad sign."

"No it isn't CJ. You know those girls, they're thorough."

"Why is that Josh, because their women?" CJ asked placing her hand on her hip. Josh figured out where this was about to head and cut off CJ before things got ugly. "Listen CJ now isn't the time to dispute the working ethics of women vs. men. I was simply trying to give a compliment."

CJ shuffled her feet for a few seconds and then said quietly, "Oh."

"I take it Toby hasn't come back?" Josh pondered more to himself than to CJ.

"No Josh, you were the first and only one to return so far." The phone had begun ringing and its overbearing ring was starting to get on Josh's nerves. Twice he turned his attention towards Toby's office, but discarded his intentions for the phone in order to be there for CJ.

CJ began confessing her fears about Piper to Josh, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too distracted by the ringing phone. The ringing came to a stop and for a few seconds all was quiet, and then it began to ring again, this time it was just Toby's office phone. Josh hopped over the desk that was in front of him and quickly made his way to the phone.

He was out of breath by the time he answered it saying, "Yeah."

"Who's this?" The voice on the other end questioned.

"Who's this?" Josh questioned back.

"Jed Bartlett." The voice answered. Josh released a snicker. In his heart he knew that this wasn't the actual Bartlet that this person was imposing to be. Jed Bartlet didn't make personal phone calls during the day to staffers, the calls always went through Charlie first.

"Jed Bartlet my ass. If this is Jed Bartlet then I'm the First Lady." Josh remarked sarcastically. He was holding the receiver between his shoulder and trying to motion to CJ to come over to him.

"Joshua Lyman, If my wife ever knew that you blatantly insulted her, you won't have to worry about my kicking your ass because she'd get to you first." The voice responded sternly." Josh jerked his head and the receiver slipped down to his chest. Josh was trying to grab the phone before it fell onto the table, or even worse; the floor. He could hear the voice still rambling and Josh knew he was a dead man.

Josh gained control of the runaway receiver wiped his brow that was forming beads of sweat and spoke, "You're not going to believe this Mr. President, but I knew it was you all along. I was just trying to have some fun at your expense is all Sir." Josh closed his eyes knowing that this lie wasn't going to go through.

"You're right Josh, I'm not going to believe it. I unlike you, was not born yesterday. Put Toby on the line please Josh." Josh took a deep breath before answering the President.

"Ugh Sir, Toby isn't here right now."

A slight pause. "Then why are you Josh? You're not stealing stationary again are you Josh?"

Josh chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair. CJ was leaning against the wall in Toby's office, her eyes not leaving Josh's for a moment. She didn't know who he was on the phone with but so far it wasn't looking good. "No Sir, I can tell you honestly that I am not in Toby's office stealing. I am uh…ugh…."

"How much time do you require before you get a half decent line of bullshit that I am not going to believe anyways Mr. Lyman? I do have a country here to run and I am kind of short on time."

"Yes Sir, understandable. I won't waste anymore of your time and I will tell Toby when he comes back that you called."

"But you don't have a clue as to why I called though do you Josh?" President Bartlet hinted.

"No, no I don't Sir. I guess that may be of some help."

"I heard that Toby was missing something, something of value."

Josh put his head between his legs and held the receiver up above his head. Should he begin to start crying, he didn't want it witnessed by the President over the phone. CJ went to Josh and asked what was wrong. Josh began shaking his head and placed his finger over his lips warning CJ to be silent.

Josh put the receiver back against his ear. He was silently praying that the President would have been interrupted with a war or something and had to hang up. Luckily for all of America, no such tragedy took place. To himself Josh thought, _I can't believe I would think of something so horrible to happen._ "I am sorry about that Mr. President, the phone slipped away from me."

"That seems to be happening quite often around here. First Toby loses something and now you."

"Okay Sir, I am just going to come right out and ask you, what do you know that you shouldn't know regarding Toby?"

"Why Josh, are you asking me if I know about a little girl that has somehow been misplaced in the White House? Because if that is what you are asking me Mr. Lyman, I have no impression what you are talking about."

Josh smiled which made CJ's nerves settle down somewhat. Her mind had been racing and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. From behind her Sam approached and placed his hand on her shoulder. CJ turned hoping it was Toby but was just as happy to see Sam.

"No sign of her yet?" Sam asked CJ with concern in his voice.

"No, how did you hear about it Sam?"

"I met Donna down near the Oval Office and she told me."

"But, I don't understand. Donna wasn't even here when this nightmare started."

"Toby. Donna ran into Toby and he told her everything and so she joined in trying to look for Piper and then she and I met and she told me and-"

"We get the picture Sam. Right now we have a bigger problem." Josh stated.

"What?" CJ and Sam said in unison.

"That was President Bartlet on the phone just now." Josh was wiping his forehead that had formed a leak into his hair.

"How is he, is he alright?" Sam asked.

Josh turned to Sam and squinted his eyes to make a "Josh face" as Donna called it. "Oh he's fine. He's great. He's fucking onto us is what he is."

CJ gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand and then covered her left hand with the right. "Oh NO!" She cried out when she removed her hands.

"Oh yes!"

"But how?" Sam questioned.

"Because the guy knows all, sees all and knows all. That's how." Josh answered raising his voice.

"You said knows all twice." Sam said pointing out the obvious.

"You know what Sam, it doesn't matter. Because right now the President of the United States knows what is going on, and believe you me, he isn't going to just let this one slide under the carpet."

"Josh, Sam raised a good question. How could the President know that Piper was missing and who Piper even is? It's not like Toby took her down and said hey Piper, meet the President. He's probably just bluffing." CJ stated.

"Bluffing right! You take that chance CJ, because I'm not. He knows about Piper." Josh said sounding exhausted.

"How does he know about Piper?"

Josh and CJ spun around to where Toby stood in the doorway. He looked beat, and all CJ wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and hold him tight.

"Toby, man I am so glad to see you." Josh said.

"You said he knows about Piper. What does he know? Does he know where she is?" Toby questioned Josh showing no friendly emotion at all.

Josh looked at Toby and said, "She's with him. I'm sorry Toby."

"How did she get anywhere near the President?" CJ yelled out. She was relieved to know that Piper had been found, but was completely taken by surprise as to where she was she located.

"I don't know CJ. But she is with the President now and he called personally for you Toby."

"That doesn't mean anything bad though? Right?" Sam inquired.

"It sure as hell doesn't mean anything good. I don't think he wants to take me out for a beer to celebrate my new found friend." Toby said turning away from those whom he needed the most right now.

"Where are you going Toby?" CJ asked, knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

"I'm going to get fired. And then when that is complete, I am going to take Piper home."

Toby continued in the direction of the Oval Office while Josh, Sam and CJ stood watching him walk further away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (7/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

FIRST in the Piper Series

***West Wing***

I was standing outside the oval office while Charlie went in to tell the President that I was outside waiting. I could hear Piper giggling and this big weight felt as though it were literally lifted off of my chest. She was alright, she was even happy and that was all I cared about. Charlie was back within a few seconds and he told me to go right on in. This is it. This is where I throw away my career and everything I hold dear to me should things go the wrong way, because I refuse to be reprimanded where Piper is concerned.

When I entered the oval office I immediately saw Abbey standing in front of her husband's desk and she was smiling in the direction of the giggles. I followed her gaze and it lead me to Piper, only Piper wasn't alone. She was sitting in the center of the room on her knees taking turns being tickled and tickling-

Oh my God, her playmate is Jed Bartlet. The man is literally on his hands and knees goofing around with a toddler, and having fun at the same time. I looked back at Abbey who was watching my reaction. She gave me a "What" look, as if this was something she witnessed the President doing with strange kids in the White House and on a daily basis.

I folded my hands in front of me and watched in admiration as the President kept Piper in giggles one after another. I hadn't ever observed any child having such a fit of laughter that it was surreal to me. I would have to guess that maybe five more minutes went by of the two of them torturing themselves before the President called it quits. Abbey came over to where Piper was and lead her out of the room with promises of cookies and milk. She didn't even notice I was in the room.

"Now, that kind of workout should be put on video and sold to the public. There wouldn't be one out of shape person in the world." Jed Bartlet stated as he made his way back onto his feet in the standing position. I didn't say a word. Jed turned his body so that we were looking at one another whether we wanted to be or not.

"She's a good little girl you got there Toby."

"Thank you Mr. President I agree." I didn't know what I was supposed to say.

"Was she the free prize at the bottom of your cereal box?" He was baiting me. "You know most people get a cheap plastic whistle or some toy that either breaks in two hours or little kids choke on." I stood there just staring back at him waiting for him to continue. Jed Bartlet _always_ continues. "I mean how else could one acquire a child overnight? That I guess is the million dollar question, and it sure as hell is one I would like the knowledge of knowing. So perhaps before you go and talk to People magazine about this gift that has been given to you, you might take the time to tell me what the hell is going on here Toby?" Near the end of his speech the President' voice began to take on one of a serious nature. Something else that Jed Bartlet often does.

I licked the bottom of my lip and played with the left cufflink on my jacket. As much as I wanted to tell him all about how Piper came into my life and how much I wanted to thank him for finding her and how much I even wanted to apologize for the other night-I just for some reason couldn't.

I should be full of delight with the fact that things are not as bad as I thought they would be, but for reasons I can't explained I was mad with the President. I wasn't mad because of what had taken place the other night, I was mad simply because he had Piper laughing and no matter what I have tried, I have been unsuccessful at that.

Listen to me, I sound pathetic whining about how he could make a child laugh and I couldn't. But to me it is more than that. I have never been the person people go to with happy news, I am always the one they get when they want to give bad news to others and don't want to look bad themselves for doing it. I don't have the personality of being open and outgoing. I am reclusive, shy if you may. CJ doesn't think I am shy, she says I am just grumpy. If she only knew that I wasn't grumpy at all, I was just lonely, both inside and out.

Then this little girl comes into my life and I find myself smiling more now then I ever did in my entire life. I picture what our life will be like when she grows up. And it makes me extremely happy with all of the options we can both share together.

Jed Bartlet is a smart man. He is a strong man. He is also a husband and a father to three very beautiful and charming young women. There isn't anything in his lifetime that he hasn't achieved without full success and here he is making Piper happier than I have ever seen her. Another crowning victory for the almighty Josiah Bartlet, and oh yes, witnessed once more by loner Toby Ziegler.

I want to be the one and only in Piper's life. Man am I ever selfish. Where did I pick this trait up? So what, the guy makes her laugh, he even played with her. How can I find fault in that? There are worse things he could have done and I am upset because he showed some compassion. Okay I think he is starting to get annoyed that I haven't responded to him yet.

"It's kind of a difficult situation Mr. President. One that would take up too much of your already busy schedule."

"Cut the crap Toby. Neither of us are leaving this room until I am fully aware of what has been going on in your life. I realize that your personal life is just that, but not when a small child comes into my office. That changed to my business."

I cleared my throat. "What makes you think she isn't my niece?" I asked with a hard tone to go with my softening heart.

"Is she?" President Bartlet asked sincerely.

I couldn't lie to him, I mean I could but it would only take a phone call or two to discover I was indeed feeding him crap. "No. She isn't my niece Sir."

"Have a seat Toby. Would you care for a drink?" Jed asked walking to the mini bar.

Sitting on the sofa and straightening my jacket I accepted his offer. He came back and handed me a glass of bourbon and he too sat down but across from where I was situated. We both took a sip and waited for a few moments for the other to speak. Finally it was Jed that started.

"Have I done something to you Toby that I am not aware of?" This question caught me off guard. I was expecting him to begin ranting but instead I am asked a heartfelt question.

"No Mr. President you haven't. Why would you think that?" I took another drink praying that the bottom of the glass wouldn't show for a long long time.

"You seem very angry with me Toby. I know I am not a Doctor but I can tell that there is something there."

"No. You are mistaken Mr. President."

"Toby you always were a shitty liar. I think the only one on this staff that can bluff their way out of a paper bag is Leo. The rest of you all suck!" He laughed at his own comment.

"Mr. President what does it matter what I think or feel? You are not my father and it isn't your job to try and be."

Jed Bartlet leaned forward and bit and began to rub his hands along the side of his glass. "You see that kind of talk bothers me. I know I am not your father, or Sam's or Josh's. I thank God every night and day about not being Josh's-." I chuckled at the image of Jed and Josh being related. "But I like to consider myself your friend. When any of you have a problem or need someone to atleast talk to about anything, I would hope that you may at times consider talking to me."

I was touched. The last thing I expected of this President was to care enough about us that he would want to go out of his way to be a part of the solution. I took a deep breath and confided in him the whole story. Everything, and when I was done I felt better, I felt-hopeful.

"That is quite a story Toby. You must have been going through a lot of emotions in that short period of time. The big question I guess now is, what do you hope to come out of it?"

"In what sense Sir? I don't mean any disrespect I just want to make sure we are talking about the same thing here."

"Well you obviously care deeply for Piper, as she does for you."

"She does Sir?" I asked with doubt in his words.

"You haven't noticed her affection for you? I find that surprising."

"She's young and confused, probably scared too. I don't think she knows what she feels for me yet. I don't blame her for that either, I wouldn't want to be stuck with me either." I wasn't trying to gain sympathy I was just being honest with myself.

"You know how I don't break promises right?" Jed Bartlet asked me. I nodded my head indicating yes I was aware of his _promises are NOT made to be broken rule_.

"Piper asked me to keep a secret. I promised her I would, but for you I will break it. I think it needs to be broken for you. Maybe it will help you know just where that child stands."

Instantly I felt fear creep inside of me. Was he going to tell me that she feared me? I don't think I would be able to handle that right now.

"Little Piper told me that she loves you. And she also asked for me to find you for her. So you see Toby, whatever you're doing with this child, you are doing it well." Breathe, breathe I told myself. I didn't realize that a few tears escaped from my eyes and were sliding down my cheek. This feeling I was experiencing was a beautiful rush and one that I didn't want to end.

Just then Charlie came into the room and informed the President that Josh was outside and urgently needed to talk to both him and I.

"Tell Josh to wait a few more minutes. Whatever he has to tell us will still be available then."

Jed put his attention back to me expecting Charlie to tell Josh what he had been instructed to. Instead he stood there and said, "Mr. President, Josh expected you to tell me that and he-"

"Charlie, I am losing my patience here. Nothing can be that important if it is coming from Josh and not from Leo or-."

Charlie didn't wait for the President to finish his sentence. He just outright interrupted him and said, "He said they found her mother."

***1600 Pennsylvania Ave.***

Josh was having a hard time keeping up with me as I was practically jogging down the driveway of the White House. I came to a stop once I was outside the gates and standing directly on Pennsylvania Ave. I glanced back to speak to Josh who was finally closing in on me.

"What did you have for lunch 20 power bars? Jeez, I can't catch my breath." Josh said gasping for air.

"Stop talking and preserve what air you have, that might help." I suggested to Josh.

Josh was bent over but raised his head up at me. He was still huffing and puffing. It was kind of funny in a demented sort of way. Josh began wagging his finger at me, "Don't be short to me buddy, I am here to lend you moral support and you're trying to kill me."

"Josh walking at a quick pace isn't my way off trying to kill you. God knows I can come up with something much better than that. Maybe if you exercised more than your mouth, you wouldn't have such a hard time keeping up."

Josh didn't respond, instead he took a handkerchief out of his jacket and began drying out his forehead. Occasionally he threw me a few dirty looks, nothing that I wasn't already used to.

"You did call the taxi company didn't you Josh?" I asked him, hoping that he did remember.

"Yessss Toby I remembered." Josh said in a mimicking tone. "Infact I even called DC Express Cab because I figured- well with their name and all-"

"Okay." I turned to look at Josh who was watching the people of DC. "Did you tell them the right address?" I inquired.

"For God sakes Toby, I think by now I know where I work."

"One would hope so yes, but I meant did you tell them that we would be ON Pennsylvania Ave and not actually IN the White House?"

"Mmm hmm. So you were looking for specifics when you ordered me to call a cab? I see, well here is an idea, why don't I just bend over and I can ride you there piggy back? Would that be good for you, huh?" Josh said nearly spitting in my face. I rolled my eyes, it was a habit I picked up from my eldest sister who would do it after a confrontation with our mother.

I was liking where Josh was going with his bend over statement, but I had other ideas in mind. Ramming my foot up his ass was at the top of the list. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the cab pulling over. I was so impressed that Josh did what I had asked, okay ordered, that I let him get in first.

"Where to Gentlemen?" The tired looking taxi driver asked not looking at either one of us.

"To the Washington Hospital Center, the one on 110 Irving Street please." I replied.

The taxi driver pulled away from the White House and mumbled, "I know where it is."

I didn't pay any intentions to his small comment instead I focused on Josh. I wasted no time in questioning him regarding Piper's mother. "What did they say when you took the call?"

"They asked for you. Asked if you worked at the White House. I thought it might have been something like a jealous ex-boyfriend or something serious like that. I wasn't expecting it to be about her."

"Was it a female?" I wanted to know every detail.

"Were you not just listening to me? I said I thought at first that it may have been a jealous ex-boyfriend. Toby is there something you are not telling me?" Josh was trying to be cute, maybe to help calm me down. Or maybe it was to annoy me even more so that I would finally give in to my rage and pummel his ass like he so deserves. I wasn't going to press it right now.

"Moving on, what questions did they ask after those ones?"

"I don't know, they asked if you were related to a Sandy Affick or something like that."

Sandy Affick, Sandy Affick. That name means absolutely nothing to me. Why would a Sandy Affick be calling for me, and most importantly how does she know me?"

"How do you know that this woman Sandy, whoever she is, is related to Piper?"

"Because when I said I didn't think so, you know your being related to a Sandy- you aren't are you?" When I continued to glare at him Josh went on, "Well she said Ms. Affick has a little girl named Piper and they didn't know where she was."

Oh God, it is going to happen. I am going to be formally charged with kidnapping. When Charlie told us why Josh was there I began to get ready to leave right away. President Bartlet told me to do what I had to do and not to worry Piper was in good hands with Abbey. The next thing I know here I am sharing a cab with Josh on our way to the hospital.

"Did they say why she was in the hospital? I mean, is she a doctor or a nurse?" I pretty much knew that this Sandy lady was neither of the people I mentioned. For someone to abandon their child in a theatre, I wouldn't expect them to have that kind of background. She must be a patient, probably a mental patient.

We turned left on Massachusetts Ave and I started to feel nauseous. We were almost there. I was a few minutes away from meeting the woman I had been hating for the last two days. Once the cab came to a stop and I paid the fare Josh and I stood outside the building for a few minutes just watching the dozens of people going in and out of it. The Center was of incredible size and the architecture was incredible.

I slapped my hand against Josh's chest and said, "Let's go." We walked in stride together and entered the hospital. It took a few minutes of maneuvering to locate the Information Booth but we did it. A small elderly woman looked up at us both with kind eyes and asked if she could help us.

I knew she could help me, but she didn't have enough years left to help out Josh.

"Sandy Affick please." I said to the receptionist. She began typing in her name and then told me that she didn't have anyone with that name registered.

"How about the cancer ward then?" Josh suggested. I knew he had left out more details regarding the phone call he managed to get in on. Why couldn't he have left the phone for CJ to answer? Atleast she takes a well defined message, complete with return number.

The lady gave Josh and I directions and we started off again in search of the cancer ward. A person can easily get lost in this place for days, and no one would be the wiser. We rode the elevator and made our way to the appropriate ward. There we encountered another receptionist who at the time was helping someone else out. She seemed very friendly.

The young lady in front of us finished and now it was my turn. "Hello there- Brenda." I read the name on her pin that was attached to her cardigan. She said hello back with a warm smile. "My name is Toby Ziegler and I am looking for a Sandy Affick." Again I waited while she tapped her fingers on the keyboard that was laid out in front of her.

Again she told me that no such person was registered. "Could she maybe be a Doctor or a nurse by any chance?" Brenda didn't need much time to rule out that Sandy wasn't an employee. I was getting frustrated and I turned back to Josh who was leaning on the counter smiling at Brenda.

"Josh, is there perhaps a possibility that you got the name wrong?" I asked him. My teeth were not quite clenched when I spoke but they were not far from it either.

"I don't know, maybe. I don't recall really." I squeezed my eyes a bit harder. "Seriously Toby it sounded like she said Sandy. What other name comes close to Sandy?"

It was a deliberate below the belt punch and I was more than happy to be the one delivering it with one simple noun, "Mandy!" Josh closed his eyes and turned around half way. He tried hard not to look back at me, he wasn't ready yet. Meanwhile Brenda went back to typing on her computer. Obviously we couldn't even keep her attention we looked like such idiots.

"Don't-" Josh said breaking off his own sentence. He started shaking his fist at the side of his jacket and then sighed heavily.

"Sir?" Brenda said from behind her pretty little desk.

"How could you? You know how I feel about that- that- thing!" Josh spat out. Josh and Mandy did not end again, only happy terms. She sort of disappeared from his life the night he was shot and he has never spoke of her name since. I knew I crossed the line, and I wasn't the least bit sorry I did.

"Sir?" Brenda said again.

"Maybe this is a good thing Josh. You need to let go of her." I never did care for Mandy to be honest with you. She wasn't right for Josh. They had already been apart and moved on but when she came to work with for Bartlet I noticed that they were resuming a friendship that should have remained dormant.

"SIR!" Brenda was screaming while leaning upright against her own desk. Both Josh and I stopped and turned in her direction. Brenda resumed her sitting position and regain her professionalism, whatever that looks like. "I am sorry but I couldn't seem to get either of your attention. We don't have a Sandy Affick, but we do however have a Cindy Affleck. Does that name ring a bell?"

Josh snapped his fingers together and went over to Brenda, "You are the best. That's it, that was her name."

"CINdy AffLECK? You got Sandy Affick out of Cindy Affleck Josh. What kind of moron are you?" I asked him, not really wanting an answer. Well we had her name, now all we had to do was go and meet with her.


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (8/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Cancer Ward***

Josh and I were walking down the corridor that would eventually lead us to Cindy Affleck. My hands were beginning to sweat and my heart was pounding something fierce. Josh broke the silence, "I did say or something ya know."

"What are you babbling about now?"

"The Cindy Sandy thing. When I told you her name I did add or something." I was about to meet a woman who could possibly change my life in a matter of minutes with serious jail time and here Josh was trying to defend himself.

"Josh I have more impotent things to think about right now."

"Impotent? You meant important right?" He quizzed.

"I said important." I was looking for 38C, we were at 19 so far.

"No, you said impotent. You meant to say important but you didn't." The guy has incredible timing for picking an argument. While he continued discussing my wording I replayed my sentence and I believe he was right. Okay okay I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to tell him so.

"-If you are having a problem with impotency, maybe we could talk about it later—"

I stopped walking and Josh kept going forward a few more steps. He noticed that I had stopped and raised his arms in question. "I can't believe you are suggesting this to me. Of all the timing in the world, honestly Josh." I was rubbing my hand across my forehead and pacing in a circle.

"Listen Toby it's no big deal. It happens to the best of us now and then. Sometimes the General needs to take some time out."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I don't usually swear, atleast not out loud. But how much can a man take in one day. Josh looked down at what I think was my crotch and that made me uncomfortable so I crossed my legs and leaned my arm against the wall.

"Hey! Stop checking me out."

Josh started choking. "Pleazzzze. I am so not checking you out Toby."

"I saw you Josh." My voice was sort of loud so I brought it down to a lower tone. "I saw you eyeing my package."

Josh was laughing now and I didn't understand what he found amusing at my expense. "Your package? Good grief Toby, there hasn't been anyone with a pulse in years who have had an interest in that area of your body." He started laughing again. "I never knew you had such a sense of humour. But you're a funny man. You're package." More laughter followed.

"For your information many women want a piece of the Ziegler. So don't talk about stuff you know shit about alright?"

"Oh sure, sure they do. And once you return from la la land all you've got is an aching palm."

"I don't know why I agreed to let you come with me. The room should be down here on the left." I had started walking again. Three more doors and I would be there, I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen once I went through that door.

"Hey Toby, shouldn't we have picked something up from the gift shop or something?" Josh asked.

"Why? We don't know this woman."

"Well you have atleast met her. I don't know, isn't it considered rude to enter a hospital room empty handed when you visit a patient?"

"NO! What's rude is dropping your kid off with a stranger and waiting days before making contact. You want to bring her a gift Josh, be my guest. But I suggest you start with- oh I don't know, HER KID!" I was right in front of her door. She probably overheard what I had just said and I couldn't care less. Now I was livid and I was actually looking forward to giving her a piece of my mind.

"Are you alright Toby?" Josh asked.

I nodded to him because I couldn't quite get my lips to co-operate with me. I was pissed off, excited, nervous and scared all at the same time. My mother used to always warn David and I that a woman would always be capable of making us feel emotions that we would never understand. Until now I never really knew what she meant. I miss my mother.

My mother wouldn't be standing outside the door still afraid of what lies beneath. She would have already gone through and started to lay a beating on the woman who neglected her child. That was who Miryam Ziegler was. She didn't take no crap from anybody except maybe her own mother.

"I can do this Josh. Thanks for being here with me. It means a lot to me." It truly did.

"My pleasure. I'll be right here if you need me." Josh gave me a smile and without thinking I stretched out and hugged him. We did the manly slapping of the backs and then I just did it. I entered the room and right before my eyes hooked up to multiple machines was a woman. The woman. At first it looked like she wasn't even breathing but as I walked closer to her I found that she was indeed and she was also awake. I took her by surprise when she glanced over in my direction.

"Oh Gosh I'm sorry." I blurted out taking a step back.

She smiled and motioned for me to come closer. "Don't be sorry. I was hoping you would come."

I was stumped as to where to lead our conversation. I had the intentions of giving her a fight but she was in no condition to do any such thing. She looked so weak and tiny and her hair, it wasn't what I remembered. When she came to the theatre she had long dark hair that covered most of her face. Now there was just strands, no need to guess why she was in the cancer ward. I started to feel guilty for the awful things I had felt towards this woman.

"I'm glad you could come. How is Piper?" She could barely speak above a whisper and I had to strain to hear her over the machines that were helping her. I wasn't sure if they were to help her breathe or what, and I was afraid to know the truth.

"Oh, she's great. She's just great. She had a bit of a cold but she is fine." I wanted to ask her so many questions. Why did she abandon her child, what was Piper's last name, did she have a middle name, what was her favourite cereal, toy, book, how old is she, how did she know me and why me? But I didn't have the heart to do it. I bet Josh would if he was here.

She began to start crying. "I am so relieved to know that she is safe. I love her so much and I miss her so much." She was crying harder now and her breathing was sounding a bit different. "I am so sorry that I left her with you Mr. Ziegler but I didn't know what else to do. I am sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask me."

"I-well, now might not be the best time." I was stumbling for my voice.

"I don't have much time left so now is as good as any I suppose." She gave out a giggle in between her sobs. So that was where Piper got her giggle. "I don't have any family left that is alive." I didn't respond I just acknowledged her with my eyes. "Piper is happy with you?" It wasn't a statement as much as it was a question.

"I don't really know. I think so yes. She is a lovely little girl and she is well behaved. I enjoy having her in my company if that is what you need to know."

Again more tears and Cindy nodded her approval. "Will you take care of her for me please Mr.-" She was crying too much that she couldn't get the rest of my name out. Tears were rolling down my face and I wasn't ashamed for once. It all made sense to me now, why this woman did what she did and rather than be mad at her I now admired her for the courage it must have taken to do such a thing. Cindy Affleck was trying to find someone to care for her child because she knew she couldn't.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you. I am sure you want to know why I chose you." Her breathing was so raspy and she was having a difficult time trying to speak. "I chose you because- because-" Raspier and raspier and now she was gasping for air. I ran out the door and yelled for a Doctor which caught the attention of Josh. He ran down to the reception all the while screaming out for a Doctor.

I went back inside to Cindy and I stood beside her and held her hand and tried to reassure her that someone was coming to help. Her body began to convulse and the machines made all these noises that I couldn't understand. My whole body began to shake as I watched this young woman fight for her life. What seemed like hours was only a minute or two before a nurse came in followed by a few men also in uniform.

The second man to arrive told me I had to leave right away. The nurse was shouting and the Doctor came running in hitting me of the shoulder as he went directly to Cindy. She released my hand in what felt like a slip. I backed out slowly trying not to take my eyes off of Cindy until I was back in that hallway with Josh. I leaned against the wall and Josh put his hand on my shoulder. We didn't say a word.

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor came out and approached me. "Can I see her now? Is she alright?" I asked him.

The Doctor lowered his head and then lifted it again and looked me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Mr. Affleck she's gone." I didn't even correct him when he assumed that I was her husband. I didn't care. Cindy was gone and I had just been with her. What was I going to tell Piper? What was I going to do with Piper?

The Doctor gave Josh his condolences and walked away leaving me to stand against a wall and cry. A wall that perhaps in this ward had had many people crying against it. Josh stood beside me and he stood there while I sank down and cried like I have never cried before.

A woman came up to Josh and asked if he was Toby Ziegler. He told them that I was and the lady asked me for a few minutes of my time. I gathered myself together and followed her into a room that was down at the end of the hall, Josh also followed. When we entered the room she offered us coffee and then asked us to take a seat. She too took one at a small table that seated four, a dining table if you may.

"Mr. Ziegler I know this isn't a good time for you but unfortunately it is my job to do this. My name is Lila Moore and I am from Social Services. I know that you have Cindy Affleck's daughter." She paused to read from the papers she had in a file folder. "A Piper Noelle Affleck. Date of birth December 25th 1998." She removed the glasses she was wearing and looked up at me.

"Social Services? Who called you guys?" Josh asked.

"We were notified of Ms. Affleck's admittance because she is a single mother."

"So what, you guys get called everytime a single mother is admitted into a hospital? So tomorrow if my mother goes in for surgery, are you going to come and get me?" Josh was being sarcastic, but he was also trying to help. That was his way.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name Sir."

"Josh. Josh Lyman. I am the Deputy Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. Let's not bullshit around here okay lady because I don't think my friend has the strength for that right now. Are you telling us that you are taking Piper away from him? Now of all times?"

"Please understand Mr. Ziegler AND Mr. Lyman. My job is to protect that little girl."

"Protect her how? By taking her away from the person who has been with her when she has needed someone. Where the hell were you when she was abandoned? For God's sake lady, her mother just died and now you want to take away the only friend she has left?"

I sat there taking this all in. I knew something bad was going to happen to me today, I just didn't expect all of it to take place in an hour. Josh and Mrs. Moiré went at it for a bit longer while I tried to drown them out to think. Finally I stepped in.

"Why now? Why can't she stay with me. Her mother wanted her to have me. Why don't you?"

"Mr. Ziegler I can appreciate your wanting to keep Piper and to take care of her. But Mr. Ziegler also understand that I know of your background. Ms. Affleck told us of her daughter's whereabouts the day she was brought in. We didn't come forward because while she was alive she regains full custody of her child."

"And now that she is gone you decided that I'm not good enough?" My tears had dried and now I had moved from being upset to completely fucking irate. What bullshit was this plump ass woman expecting me to chew on.

"We don't work that way Mr. Ziegler. But in all honesty you can't be expected to raise a little girl."

"What gives you the right to judge that?" Josh asked coming to my defense. Just like a lawyer to come to your rescue when you feel as though you are drowning.

"My job does Mr. Lyman. Mr. Ziegler you work for the leader of the country and I will be the first to admit that that is impressive. But it is also time consuming."

"I'm not asking for you to be impressed lady. I am asking you to leave Piper with me. Taking a shit is time consuming but you don't separate children from their parents for it." I was yelling at the top of my voice and I was feeling my heart beat louder and louder.

"With all due respect Mr. Ziegler, you are not her parent!" That was low, and yet so true to her maybe but not to me. I was all Piper had, and she was all I had.

"There has to be something I can do. I can't just let you take her like that and hand her over to someone who won't be good to her. I won't let that happen." I pounded my fist on the table.

Miss or Mrs. Plump ass stood up. "We place the children in safe environments. We would never allow a child to be placed in danger."

"HA! So you obviously felt that Piper was safe while she was in this man's home." Josh stated. Score one for Josh, I wouldn't have thought of that one on my own.

"I am sorry gentlemen. I truly am. Where is Piper Affleck Mr. Ziegler?"

"She's in a safe environment." Was all I said with a rough tone.

"I shouldn't have to remind you of the laws that-"

"You want her lady?" Josh snapped. "She's with the President of the United States and the First Lady. YOU try and get her."

***Toby's***

I had been home for close to three hours. I was sitting on the floor in my living room in the dark, still wearing my jacket. Surrounding me were half a dozen beers that I had already gone through. I was working my way through my seventh when there was a knock at my door. I had no intentions of answering it.

The knocking continued and then the phone began to ring. I grabbed the phone from where I was sitting and ripped it from the wall. There solves that phone ringing. The bedroom one continued but it was on low so it didn't affect me as much. The knocking was getting on my nerves though.

Quickly the knocking turned into pounding and then I heard my name being shouted. "Toby! Toby open this door right now. I know you are in there." It was CJ. My sweet beautiful CJ, still I continued sitting where I was.

"So help me God Pookie I will knock this bloody door down." I loved it when she threatened people with violence. I just didn't love it when I was on the other side of it.

I managed to yell out, "Go Away!"

"NO," was what I received in return, and then the pounding began again. I slowly got up because she wasn't going to go away. That wasn't Claudia Jean's style. I went to the door and unlocked it but didn't open the door for her and made my way back to my stash on the floor. CJ entered and made a comment about my not paying the electricity bill.

A light came on and there stood CJ a few feet away from me looking down at me. "Toby, what are you doing hon?" No reply from me so she kept going.

"I heard about what happened Toby and I am sorry. Toby I am really sorry." Her voice was so gentle as she spoke. The kind like mom's when they read you a story or tell you how much they love you when they tuck you into bed. I was teetering with my emotions again and in seconds the water works were going to form for the umpteenth time today.

CJ knelt down in front of me and grasped my hand. "Toby, look at me. Please Toby look at me." I did and then I started with the tears. CJ came in closer and hugged me, she too was crying.

"You shouldn't be here CJ. You shouldn't see me like this," I said. Her arms wrapped tighter around my body.

"Why not? Because the almighty Toby Ziegler is crying. Toby don't shut me out. Incase you haven't noticed my eyes are not exactly dry either." She said between sniffles.

"It's not right." That was all I managed to say. She gripped me harder and I succumbed to her and grabbed her tight as well.

"Let it out Toby. That's what I am here for." We began to rock together while we let shed our tears.

"Oh God CJ it hurts." I cried out to her.

"I know it does sweetie, I know." She kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back softly.

I think we stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes and then I relaxed my grip. I looked up into CJ's soaked eyes and before I knew it and without really knowing how our lips came together. She was so soft and her mouth tasted sweet. CJ didn't pull away first, it was me that did.

"I'm sorry CJ. I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Why not Toby?"

"Because I would be taking advantage of you, that's why."

"Toby, I think it would be me taking advantage of you. I only wish you would let me."

"Under normal circumstances CJ I would give you the chance every minute of every day. But I don't want it to be under these conditions. It would feel too much like pity and I don't want us to get together like that."

"So you do want to be with me then?"

"God CJ, I have wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you. Only I didn't know it at the time, and by the time I did- well it was too late then. Besides I never thought I stood a chance with someone like you."

CJ caressed my face and asked, "Why would you think that way Pookie?"

"Because you're CJ," I answered honestly not looking at her. Her touch was so tender and it felt nice to experience.

"Exactly! I am the same Claudia you have always known. What makes me so special that you would think I would be beyond your reach?"

"CJ you are such a special person, you know that right?"

CJ's tone changed as she answered me with, "I'm not special Toby. I'm just me."

I raised my eyes so that they were directed at hers and replied, "You're special to me."

"Thank you," she spoke softly. I sat up so I was at her level and I let her fall into my arms. For that moment I felt safe again, like nobody could come and hurt me again. My heart was protected as long as she was with me in my arms.

"CJ?"

"Yes Toby?"

"My heart is aching and I can't get it to stop."

"Oh Toby," she wept.

***West Wing***

"Come on, there has got to be something in there," Josh Lyman cried out to Donna who was looking through his law books.

"Josh maybe we are looking for answers in the wrong places," Sam suggested.

"Okay then Sam where exactly should we look?"

"How about this?" Josh and Sam glanced over at Donna who was skimming through a page she had located in one of the books. "There is something here for just about any kind of law regarding children, but one in particular that may be of interest is called a Temporary custody order or modification of custody decree. That sounds easy."

"I was thinking of that you know. That would be his best bet to file for temporary custody of Piper until he can legally adopt her," Sam said.

"Is it hard to adopt a child?" Donna asked directing her question at Sam.

"Well it can be done but it's not easy per say. There are a lot of proceedings and the courts don't say yes or no on the day you file."

"He'd be lucky to step foot in a court by year's end," Josh added.

"Here is something regarding Domestic Relations." Donna began to read aloud.

Domestic Relations

**Child custody proceeding - Commencement - Notice - Intervention. **

(1) Except as authorized for proceedings brought under chapter 13.34 RCW, or chapter 26.50 RCW in district or municipal courts, a child custody proceeding is commenced in the superior court by a person other than a parent, by filing a petition seeking custody of the child in the county where the child is permanently resident or where the child is found, but only if the child is not in the physical custody of one of its parents or if the petitioner alleges that neither parent is a suitable custodian. In proceedings in which the juvenile court has not exercised concurrent jurisdiction and prior to a child custody hearing, the court shall determine if the child is the subject of a pending dependency action.

"Can't he file for that?" Donna inquired.

"Yes Donna he can. But-" Donna cut Josh off by raising her hand. "Who do you have to be in order to adopt a child?"

"Any person who is legally competent and who is eighteen years of age or older can adopt," Sam answered Donna's question.

"Can you be single?"

"Me personally?" Sam asked pointing to himself, "Or anyone in general?"

"Anyone in general you moron," Josh said picking up another book and flipping through it. "I don't think Toby can wait that long guys. You didn't see him like I did, it was completely heartbreaking."

"Poor Toby man. He doesn't deserve this." Sam said sitting on one of Josh's uncomfortable chairs.

"Can't the President do something?" Donna asked aloud.

"Like what Donna?"

"I don't know Josh. But he's the leader of the country. He has to have some kind of power."

"Gee, here I've been thinking that by his being President it only meant we got to ride in a cool airplane and work long hours for crappy wages. Turns out he's responsible for the people of this country as well." Josh was getting irked as his sarcasm showed, but then he got serious. "The President doesn't pick and choose who gets to be a parent Donna. Although I think he should be allowed." Josh said to Donna.

"Take it easy Josh, she's just trying to find a way to help out Toby." Sam scolded Josh which made Donna grateful.

"Yeah I know. Look guys we're not going to help him by sitting here discussing him. You two should go home."

"Where are you going to go Josh?" Donna asked.

"To see Toby," he said gathering his things together.

"Nah uh. Not without me," Donna said leaving Josh's office to grab her coat and purse.

"Same goes for me. Toby's dilemma belongs to all of us Josh. We help him together or we don't bother trying." Sam told Josh and then he too headed for his own office to get ready.

Josh stood at the entrance of his door and smiled. "We're with you Toby," he said to himself out loud as he turned off the light and closed his office door for the night.

***Toby's***

"I miss her CJ. I can't explain it but there is something missing in me and it hurts so bad." I was confessing my feelings to CJ as we were both lying on the floor drinking my beer. It seems Miss Cregg has a knack for knocking them back, almost as good as me.

"Just because I don't have a child doesn't mean I am ignorant to the way you are feeling Toby. I miss my father. Maybe not in the same way as you do for Piper but I miss him all the same."

"You're right I suppose. I just can't get this nightmare out of my head. One minute I am so happy and the next I am witnessing a human being dying and if that isn't enough I get told I am not good enough to take care of Piper."

"Do you think you will get her back?" CJ asked me. I know she was dreading asking me that but I guess it was a question she had to go forward with. I didn't hesitate with my response.

"Yes." I said it with such positivity that for a minute I actually believed it myself.

"Who told you that Social Services actually took her?"

"Charlie. He called Josh on his cell as we were on her way back to the White House. She didn't waste any time that's for sure."

"Who is she?"

"The plump assed bitch who took her away from me."

"Toby! That is a terrible thing to call someone."

"I know- and I don't care either."

"Did she even have a plump ass?"

"I couldn't tell you." CJ looked over at me with a strange expression on her face. "I didn't look CJ honestly."

"Then why would you assume it?"

"I don't know. I was angry at her and I couldn't think of anything better."

"Well it's a rude thing to call someone. Especially if you haven't even seen her ass, I can only imagine what you say about mine."

"Hot. Tight. Bootylicious, should I go on." CJ was laughing and it made me laugh.

"I like bootylicious," she informed me.

"Bootylicious it is then." I stated to her.

"If you called her plump ass, what did Josh call her?"

"What makes you think Josh called her anything?"

"Because it's Josh that we are talking about. C'mon you can tell me."

"No way."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you tell me I'll let you touch my bootylicious ass." That was too good to pass up. Sorry Josh.

"Asscrumb shitbrick punkass bitch!"

CJ started howling and asked me if I was kidding her. "No, that is what he called her."

"You know what? I like it."

"Can I touch your ass now CJ?"

"Only if you call me a punkass bitch while doing it."

"Your wish is my command." I leaned closer so I could get my hands on CJ when that damn fucking door started making noise.

"We have company." CJ noted as she sat up.

I started to growl. Don't people ever call before they go to someone's house? "Don't sit up, ah CJ come on. If you ignore it they will go away."

"And if you build it, they will come. Trust me Pookie neither will work. I didn't go away."

"Yeah but that's because you wanted me."

"You know what Pookie, I think that the beers are finally getting to you."

"What beers?" I asked knowing full well what she was talking about. CJ got up and turned on a light or two blinding me for minutes and went to answer the door.

"CJ!" It sounded as though six people were at my door they were so loud.

"Hey guys how are - PIZZA!" CJ exclaimed.

"What is it with you and food CJ?" Josh asked.

"What's with you and sex Joshua?"

"Point well taken CJ." Josh took off his coat and came over to where I was kind of standing.

"Whoa, looks like you guys started the party without us," he said in what I considered a loud voice.

Donna came over to me and gave me a hug and told me that I was in her prayers. I thanked her and said hello to Sam who was tangled up in his coat as he was trying to remove it.

"Toby, we are here to help you." Josh stated.

"Help me with what?"

"Get Piper back home where she belongs." Sam explained with a Cheshire grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (9/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Toby's***

"So what do think?" Josh had finished explaining to CJ and I their idea of my filing for adoption for Piper. I admit I liked the idea of being her permanent and LEGAL guardian but I wasn't a fool. I also knew what my chances would be in a situation like this. It is hard enough for a single parent to full custody of a child because they need both parents, never mind someone who isn't even related. If Social Services believed that I was a good candidate for single parenthood I honestly believed that they wouldn't have taken her away from me, and if you don't have Social Services sitting behind you in a court you might as well kiss your chances goodbye.

They are your worst enemy when they decided to go against you. You don't have to know first hand about what they are capable of. It sounds easy to go and file a petition for custody but I also had to be wise about this. I am a mid forties bachelor who hasn't worked a forty hour week since I signed on with Bartlet. Instead my hours range anywhere from sixty to seventy a week, I don't think that is a good thing on their list of parental demands.

CJ was laying on my sofa with her head on Sam's shoulder and he had his arm around her for support. Typical of Sam to be the nice guy, always looking out for the other person. If I worked for the Social Services I would give him a child in a second because I know that child would know what it was like to be completely loved. Sam is going to be an amazing father one of these days, you can determine that within five minutes of meeting him.

As I watch CJ relaxing I try and look into her future and I see any man that is able to secure her love a better and happy man. CJ has so much to give to a man that it is overwhelming to dream of the hopes of maybe it being me who has her love on a daily basis. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her, well except for letting her beat up on me. For some reason she has this fetish of brutality, I guess it is from being raised with brothers.

I would even take being one of her brothers in this lifetime as long as I was given the chance to be a part of the good in her life. To me that is a worthwhile place to spend time. I can see CJ being an incredible mother, full of life, love and warmth. There is so much to CJ that any child would benefit from being in her care.

Until Piper came into my life CJ was the first person I thought of when I opened my eyes (besides 'that's it?") and the last person on my mind when I am in the midst of closing them for the night. If I could have two wishes the first one would be the ability to see CJ first thing in the morning laying beside me and the second wish….to hold Piper in my arms again and let her know that I didn't desert her.

I can only imagine what is going through her mind right now. First her mommy leaves her and now I go and do it to her. That has got to hard for any child to deal with never mind my Piper.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?"

"So what do you think?" Josh asked again.

"It sounds nice and easy but we all know it isn't going to be." CJ's eyes made contact with mine and we held them there until Sam spoke.

"We're not saying it is going to simple Toby, but it's the best game plan we can come up with."

"I know. Listen guys thanks. I know that you mean well and you want to help me out but I have to face the fact that I don't stand a chance."

"You don't mean that Toby," Donna said.

"Don't I? What court in their right mind is going to give me that little girl?" I was hoping someone was going to actually give me a name because I would be on my way there right now, despite the booze and the slice of pizza I stole from CJ's plate.

"Giving up before the fight isn't you Toby," CJ was now sitting up and was ready to battle.

"I'm not giving up CJ I am just being honest."

"With who? Us? You're not being honest with us or yourself."

"I'm not eh? Well since you know me so well you tell me CJ."

"Alright I will." CJ stood up and paced back and forth in the middle of my living room.

"You are letting your pride get in the way of your self esteem," she began.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up Toby, you told me to tell you so now you will listen to what I have to say."

Sam and Josh stopped what they were doing and watched CJ as she continued pacing.

"Of anyone of us in this room it is you who is always willing to do battle. You don't think twice about consequences of any situation you just dive right in, and the funny part is you always, always succeed at what you do. That is admirable about you Toby but you don't see it the way I do, or Sam and Josh. You see it as if someone is in trouble you help them. You don't wait for permission you go forward and you do whatever it takes to get the job done."

"So?" I wasn't getting the point that CJ was I am hoping trying to make.

"So? Here is a perfect example Toby. Injustice has been done so it's time to dawn your magic cape and do what you do best which is fight. Oh, but wait. This time it's different because it isn't just anybody, it's Toby. And we all know that Toby doesn't help Toby."

"You don't know what you're talking about CJ," I said.

"Yes she does," Sam said out of the blue. I looked over at Sam.

"I wasn't talking to you," I snapped back.

"Well I'm talking to you," Sam barked back. I have never seen Sam take a stand against any of us and I don't think I am the only one surprised because CJ, Donna and Josh had to stop to pick their mouths up off of the floor.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh I think you heard me Toby." Sam answered. "You want to keep sitting here and play the victim be my guest, but I will tell you this. It isn't your profile, the Toby Ziegler I know doesn't take shit from anybody."

I'm stunned. "Toby I have never witnessed you back down from anyone or anything. A challenge is what keeps you breathing. What has happened to you is just another challenge that with all of us using our heads we can overcome. I know we can." CJ explained squatting down in front of me.

All they wanted to do was help me, was that so hard to accept? I mustered out an okay and Josh finally exhaled. We all discussed the situation for another hour and then it was agreed upon that tomorrow was a new day and we would start the wheels in motion; and we would do it together. I walked them out to their cars and said goodbye and watched them all drive away. I looked up at the sky where the moon sat glowing and said, "Tomorrow is a new day."

***West Wing***

I had been at work for an hour and spent the first half of it on the phone with my newly obtained lawyer when Leo called me into his office. I went there not expecting to discuss my personal business but that is indeed what he wanted to achieve.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Piper Toby. How are you coping?"

"Good if you want a lie. Terrible if you want the truth."

"I don't want to come off as the bad guy here okay, but there is something we need to talk about."

"Alright," I said with hesitation. This can't be good.

"As a person in your shoes I would be contemplating filing for temporary custody while I also setting in motion the papers for legal adoption. Am I on the right track?"

Completely, it was as if he had been in on the conversation last night and although I had a few drinks I am pretty confident that he wasn't.

"Your silence answers my question. Which is good, that is what one would do if they stood a chance but-"

"Are you saying I don't stand a chance?" I asked in awe.

"Unfortunately yes," he replied.

"Since when did you become a psychic and have the ability to foretell the future?" I asked with extreme curiosity.

"I didn't. Listen Toby this is serious."

"You bet your ass it is Leo and I don't appreciate being told that I don't have a chance from someone who doesn't know exactly what he's talking about." I stood up from where I had been sitting and was raising my voice. Something I didn't do with Leo too often.

"I'm not stupid Toby. You don't think I know everything, I see EVERYTHING. Everything," he repeated once more. "I am the eyes and ears of this place and it is my job to tell you not to go forward with this."

"Since when does anything regarding custody fall under the duties of the Chief of Staff?"

"When it puts the President or this White House in the spotlight, it becomes my duty." Leo was getting pissed off with my line of questioning, and like everything else right now I couldn't care less.

I needed to think. All this talk about getting Piper back and not once did I take into consideration what damage it could do to this administration.

"So what you're telling me is if I go ahead and fight for Piper I could destroy this administration because I work in it?"

Leo didn't answer but he finally did whisper out a yes. I responded by saying, "Congratulations Leo, your duties just got lighter because I quit," and I walked out of Leo's office.

I didn't return to my office instead I continued on and out to my car, got in and pulled away wasting no time. I wanted to go over to the lawyer's office and get started on whatever needed to be done so I could get Piper back. I pulled into the parking lot of Colby, Bryan and Loch and parked my car. I had called in advance to make sure that Matt Bryan who was my new attorney was available to see me and made my way into his firm.

It took about a half hour of waiting and then the small chit chat between us before we actually got down to the reason why I was sitting in his office. Matt Bryan picked up his notepad and began to ask me standard questions while he wrote down my responses.

"The first thing I guess I want to know is why are you doing this Mr. Ziegler?"

"Call me Toby."

"Okay Toby, would you like the question repeated?"

"No that isn't necessary. I am doing this because she was wrongfully taken away from me."

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't think it I know it." I stated.

"Can you explain to me a little better why it is you feel you were wronged?"

"Piper's mother Cindy asked me to care for her."

"I see. Do you have that in writing?"

"No, I had only met her a few minutes before she began dying in front of me."

"I see. Were there any witnesses to-" he glanced at his short notes for her name.

"Her name is-was- Cindy Affleck. Ms. I think," I told him.

"Right, thanks. So were there any witnesses to what Ms. Affleck had confessed to you?"

"No. We were alone in the room when she said it."

"I see. And you mentioned that you had just met this woman before she died, yet you mentioned over the phone that you were the caretaker for her daughter for a few days. How is that possible?"

"She left Piper with me in a move theatre that's how." I wasn't comfortable with the way this was going to end up.

"I see, and Piper is?"

"The child. She's Cindy's daughter."

"I see, and how old is this child?" I was trying to remember what the exact date of her birth was. I was pretty sure it was on Christmas day but was it in 1998 or 1999? I couldn't recall.

"I believe she was born on Christmas but the year I can't remember. Either '98 or '99."

"I see. So you are not sure of what her birthday is?"

"Why is that important right now?"

"Toby, if we go to court we are going to need to know as much about this child as we possibly can. We need to convince the Judge that you are what is best for Piper. Knowing her birthday would be a good start."

"So what, you're telling me that my getting custody of Piper revolves around whether or not I know her birthday. Gee and here I thought this was going to be hard." The sarcasm found a way out. "Look, I know this all sounds like something out of a movie but it's my life. Piper was left with me and for a few days I took sole responsibility of her. I didn't know who her mother was and I didn't know where her mother was until she called me. She being Cindy that is, called me."

"I see. So technically you could say that you have met her twice. Once in the theatre and then once again in the hospital. Is that correct?"

"I suppose it is. I wouldn't call it a meeting the first time. She asked me to watch her daughter while she went to the ladies room."

"I see-"

"Forgive me if this seems out of line, but you seem to "see" a lot of things here. Do you by any chance "see" my gaining custody of Piper?" Oh yes, the sarcasm was out and it was not in the mood to fuck around.

"Mr. Ziegler I can only help you if you help me."

"I understand that and I'm sorry. But I am very frustrated right now and I just quit my job so I guess I am not in the greatest of moods."

"You quit your job? Why would you quit your job?"

"I had to quit my job, it wasn't like I had a choice. If I went through with this I was risking putting the President and the administration in jeopardy. That isn't something that I was willing to do."

Matt took a few minutes pretending to look over his notes and then finally got back to me. "Toby I am going to be honest with you is that alright?"

"No, please lie to me. I love it when people feed me bullshit." I closed my eyes and waved the attorney on.

"I really don't see us standing a chance in a court of law. You are not married which doesn't say you are automatically ruled out, but it doesn't help your case much either. You live in a one bedroom apartment and you are now newly unemployed. How would you provide for a child this way?"

"I'd manage. Just because I don't have a job today doesn't mean I won't have one tomorrow."

"That's not good enough, I'm sorry. Now I can file this and do what is necessary but I would just be stealing your money. I can tell you now that you will lose should you decide to go forward."

He let his words hang and that irritated me. I don't like others getting the last word it doesn't sit well with me. I stood up and said, "I thank you for your time Mr. Bryan. Please let me know when my day in court will be because I am not giving up without a fight." I stopped at the door and looked back at Matt and said, "Apparently that isn't who I am," and I made my way back to my car.

*** West Wing***

"What do you mean he quit?" Jed Bartlet demanded of Leo.

"Mr. President if Toby takes this to court this administration will get dragged down with him." Leo responded back.

"Leo this administration is one tough cookie. I don't think it will crumble because of one small custody battle."

"Small Sir? I don't think this will be small considering the circumstances. It's not our fight."

"Leo, listen to yourself. Not our fight? Toby is one of us Leo and when one of us is drowning we throw him or her a life preserver, we don't hold them down with our foot up their ass."

"That is a lovely image Sir." Leo replied.

"Have you met Piper yet Leo?"

"No Mr. President I haven't. I am sure she is a lovely child."

"Ah Leo, she is incredible she really is. And she loves Toby and he just worships her Leo. She has done the one thing that no woman or man has ever been able to accomplish with him, she has completely wrapped herself around his heart."

"Mr. President I-"

"He'll lose his spark Leo. If he doesn't get her back he is going to sink back into that dark world he has inside of him and that will not only destroy him, but it will destroy me as well and anyone else who know and loves him."

Leo didn't respond to his friend, he was thinking about what Jed had said and knew that he was right.

"What do you want me to do Mr. President?"

"You get his ass back in here tell him to get back to work, he has my speech to work on in between court dates." Jed turned his back on Leo and went to his desk to prepare for his next meeting. Leo didn't say goodbye as he left and neither did Jed. They had already silently achieved that.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (10/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Toby's***

I spent the last three hours downing alcohol at a bar not far from where I lived, with the day I was having it was what one would call a requirement. Matt Bryan had called me on his cell phone and told me in a round about way that I should get someone else to do my dirty work for me. I guess he didn't want to be on a losing team. I never did care much for lawyers.

I didn't want to part with my new found friend Jack Daniels but responsibility got the best of me and I was soon on my way home. A place where once again I would be all alone, who wouldn't want to trade places with me right now?

***Josh Lyman's office***

"Josh this package came in today for you and or Toby," Donna said placing the package on Josh's desk. Josh was busy going through some papers that he needed for a meeting tomorrow with a couple of congressman that were busy trying to bust his balls on a bill they didn't care much for.

Nothing new for Josh, this was something he did practically in his sleep.

"So give it to Toby, I'm busy."

"Toby isn't here."

Josh looked up from his work and asked, afraid of the answer, "He didn't go to another John Wayne movie did he?"

Donna made a funny face and replied, "No. Atleast not that I am aware of, listen Josh about Toby-"

"Well that's good. Because the last thing he needs right now is another child dumped into his lap. Those theatres are scary now." He was trying to be humorous but he was also trying to avoid discussing Toby with Donna.

"Josh, there is something you need to know."

"Does it involve Congressmen Wick or Richardson?"

"No."

"Then it isn't something I need to know." Donna said okay and left his office letting Josh get back to his work. A few minutes later Sam knocked on his door and then entered without waiting for Josh's okay.

"Josh."

"Sam," Josh said still working and not once glancing up to make sure it was indeed Sam who was calling his name out.

"We have a problem."

"Why do people always make it a "we" when they're talking to me? I don't have a problem except for this damn crap with Wick and Richardson."

"Who?"

"Congressmen."

"Ohh, them," said Sam understanding now. He stood there for a bit watching Josh who had assumed that Sam was finished talking. Then Sam blurted out, "Toby quit."

Josh's head sank deeper onto the desk and released what Sam was hoping to be frustrated moans. Keeping his head down Josh said, "Please tell me you are joking."

"I can't, it's true."

Josh whipped his head up and rubbed his face with hands somewhat in a rough way. With his hands covering his face still he asked, "Why?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders even though Josh couldn't see him and responded, "Who knows. You know how Toby can be when he gets an idea into his head. He's stubborn."

"He may be that but he's not stupid. The guy just wouldn't waltz in here and quit just like that without a good reason," Josh argued hoping he was right.

"I can't quote you anything Josh, all I know is he quit."

"Who's your source?" Josh asked with mild curiosity.

"My source? Why do you want to know my source, this isn't a story Josh it's Toby."

"I realize that but maybe your source is misinformed. Did you ever think of that?"

"It was Leo Josh." Hearing that it was from Leo confirmed Josh's worst fears. If Leo told Sam then it was obviously true and Josh didn't know what to say or do.

"Jesus," he whispered.

"Do you have any ideas?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'd like to start by banging his head off the wall if really want to know?"

"Who's? Leo or Toby's?

"Both," was Josh's answer. "Does CJ know yet?"

"I don't believe so, should we tell her?"

"Do you want to be the one to tell her because I sure don't?"

Sam took this into consideration and agreed that he didn't. Neither of them said anything for minutes and the silence was killing them both. A chime notified Josh that an email had arrived and he took the opportunity to remove himself from the current situation to read it. It was from Toby and Josh read every single word over twice and then slapped his desk as hard as he could.

Sam jumped at the sound of Josh's hand slapping the desk and asked, "What's wrong now?"

"I got an email from Toby."

"Does he say how he is?"

"Considering he writes for a living and this looks like something a first grader wrote I am going to take a wild guess and say he isn't doing too well."

"What does he say?"

"He just mentions that he went to a lawyer and the guy pretty much told him he has no case."

"Oh no. You know this is stupid, why wouldn't he of all people stand a chance? It doesn't make any sense. There isn't anyone better qualified to care for a child than Toby."

"Hey it's not me you have to convince, it's the courts."

"Maybe we could represent him?" Sam suggested. Josh didn't respond to him because Donna stuck her nose in the door to tell him she was leaving. As she was about to head back out she noticed that the package was still on Josh's desk untouched.

"Josh, are you going to open that package?"

Josh looked at her confused not having any idea what she was referring to. Donna walked over to the desk and tapped the package and then picked it up. "It kind of feels like a video tape. Did you or Toby order anything like that?"

Sam became interested what Donna was holding and asked her for it and felt the contents through its packing. "She's right, it does feel like a tape." He flipped the package over and read the return address. "Hey Josh, what hospital did you say you guys went to?"

"The Washington Hospital Center- why?" Josh began to rise out of his chair and looked at the package in Sam's hands.

"That is who sent this."

"Who is it addressed to again Donna?" Josh asked with anticipation.

"It was in care of both you and Toby. Do you think they taped the interview you said you had with that woman?" Donna replied and asked at once.

"With who, Asscrumb shitbrick punkass bitch?" Josh said smiling.

Donna laughed again hearing him repeat the name he had called the social worker. For Sam it was the first time hearing it. "I'm sorry who exactly?" he asked.

"The stuffy bitch who took Piper away from Toby. I didn't quite like her."

"Nah, one would never have noticed. Do you think she taped you guys?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

"But why?" Donna asked.

Josh shrugged and said, "How the hell would I know why? Maybe she wanted her own private movie of two of the hottest guys in Washington."

"Yeah that's it Josh. Sometimes you amaze me with your ego." Donna said stealing the package from Sam's hands. He looked down at his empty hands and heaved a heavy sigh.

"What are you doing Donna?" Josh asked her while watching her open the mystery package.

"What does it look like Einstein? Rather than have you two go back and forth with questions about what this is, I being an intelligent woman will just open the damn thing and look myself."

"Yeah, you don't have an ego either there Donna. That package belongs to me you know, if you look closely it even says my name."

"So sue me," Donna dropped the empty package and held in her hands one black blank video cassette. "See I told you it was a movie." She said in a sing song voice.

"Well stick it in the vcr and let's see what's on it?" Sam directed.

Josh looked at Sam with a quizzical look and said, "Yeah I'll do that just give me a minute or so to pull one out from my ass. Where in this room do you see a vcr Sam?"

Sam looked around and noticed that there was indeed no vcr laying around in Josh's office. "Well I just assumed you had one, I do."

Donna started to walk out of the office when Josh asked her, "Where are you going with tape?"

"To Sam's so I can watch it. I'm not about to sit around here and wait for you to poop one out Josh. That is definitely not on my job requirements." She continued on.

"Shall we?" Sam asked Josh.

"You get the beer I'll get the chips," Josh said following Sam out of his office.

***Toby's***

who can say where the road goes

where the day flows, only time

and who can say if your love grows

as your heart shows, only time

who can say why your heart sighs

as your love "dies", only time

and who can say why your heart cries

when your love "dies", only time

who knows, only time..

I was back in my living room in the dark, a place I was beginning to get used to. Earlier I had heard the song "Only Time by Enya and I pulled over to listen to it. I didn't get to hear the whole song but what I did hear caught my attention so I went to the music store and bought the cd. This is what I am doing now.

I was never a fan of her music but as I sit here depressed and listen to it I realized she was singing not about me but for me. By the fourth time around of the song I started changing the lyrics. I figured dies sounded more appropriate for what I was feeling right now.

I couldn't get my mind off of Piper and I was wondering what she was doing at this very moment. Was she sitting in a room all by herself in the dark too? Was she crying and telling the empty room how much she hated me for what had been done to her? Oh Piper I wish I could tell you how much I miss you and let you know that everything is going to work out. Somehow someway I will make it right for you.

***Sam's office***

Donna had the tape all set by the time Josh and Sam arrived and with a click on the remote they were all beginning to watch the contents of the tape. They were about ten minutes into it when Josh yelled to Donna to stop the tape.

Donna didn't have to second guess Josh's decision, she knew this was something that they shouldn't be watching. She looked at Josh for details of what to do next but he was leaning against the wall on his arm.

"Good God," Sam whispered to no one in particular.

"What do we do?" Donna asked quietly not wanting to bother Josh. Josh didn't respond and neither did Sam. Toby's phone in the next room began to ring and with the girls being gone Donna wasn't sure if she should answer it or not. After the seventh ring she realized that whoever it was wasn't going to give up so she stood up to go answer it.

"Donna don't," Josh said.

Confused Donna asked him why. Still keeping himself facing the wall he explained, "It's CJ."

Donna wondered how he would have known that and decided not to ask him. She sat back down and waited for someone to say something. The phone had stopped and began ringing again.

Sam got up and said, "I got it," and walked out of his office and into Toby's where he picked up the phone. Donna tried to hear what was being said but Sam was talking too low. Seconds later he had returned. "She's on her way over there, and she wants us to bring the tape."

Josh finally turned away from the wall and looked at Sam and then Donna. "Alright, let's go," he said not quite sure if he was up for this.

***The streets of Washington, DC***

Josh was driving with Sam as his co-pilot and Donna sitting in the back seat. His cell phone rang and while trying to juggle turning a corner he managed to answer it. "Yeah," he said.

"You're kidding me?" Josh listened some more and then said, "Should we get some coffee?" Again he listened and then said, "No problem, we shouldn't be longer than fifteen minutes. Okay see you there." He disconnected the phone and both Sam and Donna cried out, "What?"

"He's listening to Enya," he relayed back as if this was a justifiable reason for everything.

Sam let out an ahhh while Donna said she didn't get it.

"Put Enya together with sorrow and you've got yourself a recipe for massive depression," Josh explained.

Donna shook her head and said, "Enya doesn't make you depressed Josh. Enya's music is relaxing."

"Not if Toby's playing it it isn't."

"Which Enya?" Sam asked.

"CJ said she thought it was Only Time."

"That's not good Josh. Can you make this hamster mobile go any faster?" Sam asked him.

"I'm trying, CJ thinks it's a good idea to pick up some coffee for him. He's slurring she says."

"There's a donut shop up the street from his place we can stop there," Sam offered.

"Can you put the radio on Josh?" Donna asked nicely from the backseat.

Josh quickly answered, "NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because if Enya comes on by chance I'm going to drive this car through the donut shop, that's why."

Donna sat back in her seat and the three of them rode in silence to the donut shop.

***Toby's***

Sam, Donna and Josh had just arrived and with them they brought coffee and a tape. I understand the coffee because I can sure use some right now, but I wasn't up to watching a film. Josh waved the tape to get my attention and said, "Drink some coffee Toby because we have something that you need to see."

"Josh, I don't feel much like watching a movie. Maybe some other night.'

"It's not a movie Toby, and trust me when I say that you are going to want to see this." Josh was speaking slow and somber which was beginning to scare me. I motioned for him to put the tape into the vcr and CJ brought over the coffee to me. I sat down and she sat beside me and held onto my hand. When I glanced over at her she just smiled.

"Okay first we have to turn this crap off," Josh said indicating my Enya that was still playing.

"Hey, that's a good song," I defended.

"It's suicide Toby and we need you to be focused right now. So Enya is going to take a long, very long nap okay? Okay?" Enya stopped playing and the room was quiet considering there were five bodies in it.

Sam put the cassette into the vcr and turned the TV on. Using the remote he began the tape. At first it was sort of fuzzy but then she came into focus. I took my hand away from CJ and leaned forward on the sofa not taking my eyes off of the screen. It was her, it was Cindy Affleck only she wasn't bald and her hair wasn't dark, it was blond. But it was her and she looked healthy, not sick.

Sam and Josh were watching me I could feel it but I didn't acknowledge that I was aware of it. I was occupied watching Cindy as she tried to make herself comfortable on what appeared to be her bed. Cindy was looking into the camera and the only words she kept repeating were, _"This is so hard, I don't know where to start?"_ I whispered aloud, "Take your time Cindy, take your time."

Cindy dropped her head and then a few seconds later she was back looking into the camera. _"I guess I should start by congratulating you first Toby. It looks like you didn't get fired after all."_

I dropped my cup of coffee onto the floor and that got everyone's attention. I looked at Josh while CJ tried to clean the mess up and keep her attention on me at the same time. "Where did you get this?"

"It came today, Donna gave it to me. It was addressed from the hospital," he answered.

"What's wrong Toby?" CJ cried out to me. I sat back down and kept saying, "It can't be," over and over and over while my friends just sat and watched me.

***Toby's***

"Toby you're scaring me," CJ said with a quiver in her voice.

"Who is she Toby?" I heard Josh ask me. I looked over at CJ and then up at Josh. I didn't know what exactly to tell them as I was having a hard enough time myself.

"Do you think he knows her?" CJ directed her question to Josh. Josh was staring at me when he answered CJ, "Yeah he knows her." CJ looked back at me and repeated Josh's question to me.

"I knew her from New Hampshire. Back when Bartlet was still governor I was on the team. I was pretty sure that I was going to get fired so I spent pretty much the entire day drinking."

"Back then you spent all your days like that Toby." CJ said flat out, I forget sometimes how well and long she has known me.

"Was she one of the people that Leo fired?" Sam asked.

"No." Think Toby who was she again, what was it she did. "I think she was one of the bartenders."

"I remember you mentioning that you were afraid of losing your job and yet you were the only one that Leo kept on," Sam spoke.

"Wasn't Bartlet pissed off because of that? I mean not against you but I remember hearing something about how he knew everyone's name but yours," Josh chuckled. It was just like him to try and make an awkward situation more awkward.

"I confessed to this woman all of my problems. I mean she wasn't the only one I probably spoke to a few different people tending bar. But this one was different."

"Why Toby? What made her different?" CJ seemed sincere with her inquiry.

"She listened. She was probably the only woman who had given me the time of day in quite some time since Andi and she didn't ask for anything in return. She was-nice." The details were becoming less foggy now, it's a shame how alcohol can alter your perspective.

"Did you date her?" CJ wanted to know.

"No it wasn't like that. We just talked for a bit and then I left and that was all. I never saw her again until- well you know." The tape had been on pause too long and eventually it came off and began to play again with Cindy speaking to the camera.

…"_I know this because I seen you a few times while Bartlet was campaigning for the presidency. Mr. President that is. Man I can't believe I addressed him as Bartlet."_ Cindy blushed and began to play with her hair.

"_If you are watching this then it probably means that I didn't have the courage to see you face to face and I had it sent to you. Which also means that I am no longer sharing the same air as you." She began to give a little laugh, "I am more than likely a few feet under you. Yeaaaah."_ She seemed to hold on to that word as she examined the meaning of what she had just said.

"_I don't know who else to go to Toby and I am sorry for putting you in this position. I don't have a will because quite frankly I can't afford one. I have cancer and I have been putting all of my funds into trying to survive and then of course there is my daughter that I have to provide for. Her name is Piper, and she is my pride and joy, my reason for living."_ Cindy wiped away the few tears that were starting to flow from her eyes and regained her composure.

"_I Cindy Marie Affleck on this date of December 8__th__ of 2001 hereby give legal guardianship to Toby Ziegler of Washington DC, address and telephone number unknown for-"_ Josh clicked the vcr off and addressed us all.

"You know what I think, I think that this is something for Toby to share in privacy."

Sam stood up and agreed as did Donna, CJ however wasn't too sure. "What she just said, is that legal?"

Sam answered her first, "As a matter of fact it is yes."

CJ spun back to face me and then looked at Sam again for verification. "So that means that Toby gets Piper right?"

"Looks that way," Josh said smiling. He came over to me and gave me a hug and a pat on the back. I didn't respond, I couldn't. I was in such shock. My life seemed to be hurdling all to hell less than a half hour ago and here comes this beautiful tape telling me that I am being chosen as the legal guardian of Piper.

Sam walked over to congratulate me and started crying as he pulled me in for a hug. It was sinking in slowly. I was getting Piper back. They would have to give me Piper back.

"She's mine. I'm going to get her back? Please tell me this isn't a dream."

"Nope buddy this is for real. There isn't anything social services can do. Atleast not right away. Once this is submitted they have to release Piper into your care and from there they can appeal or file whatever bullshit they want. But in the meantime you gain custody of her."

Donna was crying as she hugged me, "I am so happy for you and Piper Toby. She is such a lucky little girl." I thanked Donna and kissed her on the forehead and she caressed the left side of my face. The four of them left despite my begging CJ to stay with me, but she felt I needed to watch the tape alone. When they were gone and I was locking my door I started to cry again. Only this time it was tears of joy not of sadness.

I did a skip of joy from the entrance all the way into my bedroom and let myself fall into my bed. I wanted to shout out to the world but of course I didn't. I had forgotten the rest of the tape and when I remembered I bolted back out of my bed. I went back into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of Pepsi and made myself comfortable in my leather recliner prepared to watch the tape.

I pressed play and Cindy came back on.

…"_our daughter Piper Noelle Affleck. Yes that is right To-" _What did I just hear her say? I rewound a few seconds back and resumed play._ "Washington DC, address and telephone_ _number unknown for our daughter Piper Noelle Affleck."_ There it was again, the word OUR.

Was I missing something here? Was Cindy talking about her husband as well?

I didn't know if she was married or had ever had been but somewhere out there was a man who was the biological father of Piper. Did he know that she was with me? Did he know of Cindy's illness? I pushed play again.

"_Yes that is right Toby, I said our. Piper was born to both you and I."_ I couldn't breathe and the room was suddenly starting to spin around me. A quick way to get a man sober is to tell him he's going to be a father. An even quicker way is to tell him three years after the fact.

How was it possible that I could father that child? I only sat at the bar drinking I-. Oh my God, I left to go back to the hall but I had a flat so I went back inside to call the AAA. I am doing the best I can to recall the events that happened that night but we're talking quite a few years here and I wasn't in the best shape to remember my name, never mind this.

But I was now remembering and the happy rush I had been feeling earlier was quickly disappearing. Cindy was walking by me and I grabbed her and we were dancing and I got sort of dizzy from all the alcohol. I fell back and she told me that I should lay down for a bit to feel better. She lead me into the back of the bar where there was an office.

I didn't let her go I started kissing her and-oh it's all coming back now. I had never done that before, had sex with a stranger but I did that night and the stranger was Cindy Affleck. I can't even recall using any protection and I don't think I was in the sharpest of minds to bother and that must have been how- oh the poor girl.

What I can't figure out is why wouldn't she have called me and told me. I would have sent her money and I would have made sure to have been an important part of Piper's life growing up. I never would have let them live their lives without me. Unless that is what she wanted. I rewound the tape once more and continued on from where she had confessed to Piper being both of ours.

"_I know this isn't the best time to be telling you this and you are probably wondering why-I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how. I mean after that night I didn't even know your last name and you never came back and then I saw you on television when they announced the President and your name came up. But that was late November and I was almost due and I had accepted the idea of being a single parent."_

"_I also didn't want you to think that I wanted your money or anything like that. Besides you were out of New Hampshire and living in Washington and the baby and I were still back home. I don't know what I am trying to say. It's like I want to apologize for being cruel and not giving you a chance and at the same time I want to defend myself for doing what I thought I had to do. Please believe me when I say that I am not a bad person and I have no ill feelings towards you at all."_

"_After all, it was because of you that I received Piper and she has been the best gift I could have ever asked for. Which is why I am telling you now. I am hoping that you will have met her before I leave this world and you will see just how wonderful she is. I am very grateful to you Toby for giving her to me and I hope that should you accept her she will fill your life with so much joy you can't breathe as she has done for mine."_

"_I have a home in New Hampshire it isn't the nicest but it is our home. Here you will find all of Piper's belongings. I would like her to have things to remember me by, you and she can decide what those may be but Toby, will you do me another favour? I know I don't deserve to ask this of you but I have nobody else to do it._

_I have packed a small blue suitcase and I will leave it on my bed before we travel to Washington. In it is a tape I have made for Piper when she is old enough to view it, I didn't want her to think that I just left her. I want to make sure that she always knows that she was loved by me and how happy she made me. I have some personal items in there too for her that she can see when she is ready, I just need to make sure that she receives it at an appropriate time. She is too young now as she is going on three this month." _

I was no longer able to see Cindy on the television because my tears blinded me. I wasn't alone however, Cindy too had been crying and that was making my heartache. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her and to Piper. I felt terrible for the mistakes I made in the past and this one was no exception. Five minutes later the tape ended with Cindy apologizing for disrupting my life and she wished Piper and I happy, healthy and a long life together. She mentioned that all the documents relating to Piper were in her home and she had made a book of notes that I would need in order to get to know Piper better, her likes and dislikes and stuff like that. And then she was gone just as fast as she had entered my life.

Overnight I had become a father to a three-year old girl who I was lucky enough to have already fallen in love with. It felt like I was in a dream so I watched the tape again and nothing changed.

I wanted the morning to come fast so I went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep, I kept thinking of Piper over and over and she was mine. All mine and nobody could take her away from me now.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (11/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Toby's***

"Has anyone ever done this before?" Sam asked as he was opening a third bag of chips.

Donna walked into the kitchen and stood beside Sam and began to chop some vegetables up, "I don't think so."

"Cool, I like it when I get to be involved in something that is unprecedented," he remarked. Knowing that not ever in their administration had the entire Senior Staff gotten together in one member's home to throw a party. Getting the secret service to go along was probably the most difficult but they were randomly hidden around the building and two were inside the unit where the President was. Their orders were to protect, but do it in a corner and out of the way.

"Be a good boy and I'll tie Josh up and gag him for ya."

"Why would I want that?" Sam asked bewildered at the thought.

"Because then you could be involved in two unprecedented things in one day."

"How's that?"

"Well the first being this party and the second being that Josh will have been here the entire time and not have spoken one teensy weensy word to offend or annoy anyone here."

Sam considered her proposition, "You're a naughty girl Donna. I'm kind of liking it right now. So lets say we discuss this being a good boy thing in full detail?" Sam offered.

"Not going to happen Romeo," Abbey Bartlet interrupted. "Donna can you pass me the shrimp please?" Donna leaned over and handed Abbey the shrimp. "I swear if I have to hear Jed complain once more about these darn missing shrimps I am going to be forced to take matters into my own hands," Abbey complained.

"He's still carrying on about that? I thought he was busy bugging Charlie about the sign being crooked?" said Sam.

Abbey blew a piece of her hair out of her face and answered, "Well young Charlie finally had enough and told him to hang it himself."

"He didn't?" gasped Donna.

"He sure did. I love that boy. Now Jed is standing on a ladder and he's too afraid to come down so he figures that since he's up there he can supervise what everybody else is doing."

"The President is afraid to come off the ladder?" Sam asked assuming that Abbey was kidding.

"Oh yeah he's terrified of heights. Why do you think of all the names I call him not once has handyman come up?"

"Well shouldn't we help him get down?"

"No Sam and now isn't the time to grow a spine on me either. I am very content having him stuck up there and he's too full of pride or stupidity to ask for help then so be it. I hope he has a nice view." Abbey threw the remaining shrimp onto the platter and walked away.

"Sam is she really going to leave the President up there all night?"

"Probably not all night. Eventually he's going to have to pee." Sam too left the kitchen and began to put the bowls of chips out on the end tables. Donna leaned over on the counter more so she could actually witness the President up on the ladder. There he was dictating out various orders until he was told to be quiet by Abbey.

"Oh good some veggies, I am so hungry," Charlie said as he grabbed a few pieces of celery.

"Keep your hands off my celery Charlie I am not going back to the grocery store to get more." Donna warned Charlie as she slapped his arm lightly.

Charlie looked around the room and nodded his head. "You know these are the strangest people I have ever met but they sure do go all out for one of their own. It's impressive."

"Yeah we are good people aren't we?" Donna said smiling.

"I didn't realize a person like Toby could accumulate so much junk. I always thought he had a one bedroom apartment but there is actually another room back there. I was completely amazed."

"I know what you mean. When Josh first came up with the bedroom idea I asked him where he was planning on having Toby sleep." They shared a laugh.

"Did you pick out the canopy bed?"

"Actually I got to pick out the colour but Josh insisted on choosing the bed. He has this thing with furniture," Donna answered.

"That's cool. I can appreciate that," was Charlie's response.

"Stop telling me to get down Abbey, if I get down you're all going to be in trouble. Where did Charlie go this time, can someone put a bell around that kid for heaven's sake?" Jed Bartlet yelled out above everyone.

Abbey stopped blowing a balloon with helium to yell back at her husband. "Josiah I warned you about misbehaving before we came here. Don't make me repeat myself." She turned to Ginger and Bonnie who were sharing balloon duty and smiled, she liked to play the mother figure with Jed when she got the chance. The two never felt as comfortable as they did when they were in an environment away from the White House.

Up on the ladder Jed mumbled to himself, "You go right ahead and keep threatening me Abigail Bartlet, I'm not afraid of you."

"What was that Jed? Did you say something?" Abbey called out to her husband.

"I said I love you darling!" he lied.

"That's what I thought," Abbey said to the girls.

"You and Donna did a lovely job on Piper's room Dr. Bartlet, I am sure she is going to love it." Bonnie complimented the first lady. Once they had the boys clear out what was suppose to be an office they got to work painting and decorating and then furnishing the room for Piper. They chose pastel colours and lots of items that had Barbie pasted all over them.

"I hope she likes it. It has been awhile since I have done anything like that so it was enjoyable. Brought back a lot of memories for me, good ones at that."

"I heard Josh picked out the bed, that must have been fun for Donna," Ginger gossiped.

"I have to hand it to him he did a fabulous job. I half expected some kind of race car but he did very well. And isn't the tiny kitchen play set just the sweetest thing you ever seen?"

"Yeah and it is quite entertaining too. Apparently Donna had to drag both Sam and Josh out of it. They were playing with the microwave and oven doors." They all laughed once more.

"I hope someone told those two that their not real," Bonnie teased.

The place was starting to come together. Josh and Sam had converted Toby's oversized bedroom into a bedroom/office for his own benefit and converted the other room into a child's dream. A beautiful white canopy with pink Barbie sheets and blanket sat in the middle of the room against the wall and a tiny white dresser with pink and yellow knobs stood against the corner wall. The windows were decorated with Barbie curtains and a small carpet of Barbie lay beside the bed. On either side of the bed were night tables with a Barbie lamp and a Barbie brush set.

Everything a child could need was put into this room and was contributed by members of the staff. Abbey Bartlet bought a toy chest and had it filled with every Barbie that the local Toy Department had while Sam went and purchased colouring books, paints, markers and crayons. Josh bought Lego's and a Betsy Wetsy type of doll with a carriage and cradle, although he claims Donna picked it out. Charlie brought her a skipping rope and a Barbie costume set for Piper to dress herself up in and Jed Bartlet, well he robbed the book store of numerous children's books so that Toby would always have a book to read his little girl.

Donna, CJ, Bonnie and Ginger took care of what they considered the important stuff. They went to five different malls and bought clothes of all the latest styles and colours. Socks, dresses, underwear, slippers, pants, pajamas, shoes, tops and skirts to last her until her 30th birthday. They were also responsible for getting the medical items that would be required in the future and regular household child necessities.

Charlie's latest job was to go around the home and child protect it and make sure that there wasn't anything that could be of harm to her. Josh took over blowing up the balloons while Bonnie and Ginger went with Sam to get the pizza and Barbie cake. Abbey started handing over the balloons to Jed to hang up on the ceiling since he was still stuck on the ladder. Donna was still chopping up her vegetables when CJ called to let them know they were on their way back.

Donna yelled to everybody to hurry it up because they were coming. Frantically everyone tried to do the best they could. The entire living room ceiling was decorated with floating balloons and a large sized banner that read "Welcome home Piper" strung across the largest wall in the room.

Sam came running in and tried to get the food and cake hidden because Bonnie had just spotted CJ's car as they were entering the building. Josh turned the lights out hoping Toby hadn't noticed that they were on to begin with and everybody took their places and waited in anticipation.

Not one to disappoint Toby came in carrying Piper on his back with CJ following behind when everyone jumped out and shouted "Surprise!" Toby looked around the room in amazement and Piper started clapping her hands with excitement which had everyone laughing. CJ took Piper off of Toby's back and let her run around grabbing food from each table and talking to these people that she didn't even know, but were there to celebrate her arrival-for good.


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (12/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Toby's***

I was sitting on my sofa beside the first lady, exhaustion fighting to consume my body. The day had been amazing and it was all because of the friends I had in the White House. They had gone out of their way and taken what precious time they had to come to my home and share in my happiness. On top of all that they not only redecorated my home but went out and made sure that there wasn't a thing my daughter could ever want and or need for a long time to come.

My daughter. Just thinking those words gave me an overwhelming sensation. The last few days had been the most strenuous of my life but the outcome was worth it. My daughter was home and she seemed to be happy, and she was surrounded by a lot of love.

Currently she was sitting on the President's lap, a spot she was quite content with, as was he. They spent a lot of time whispering into each other's ears and laughing and every once in a while they would look my way and snicker. I see she has already formed her own secret club with the man best known for secrets.

When Josh and Sam lead me to Piper's new room I was thrilled with what they had achieved in such a short time. Her room was incredible and she just adored it. Or atleast that is what I assumed by her screams and running wild around the room touching everything. Item by item she pointed out the things that had Barbie. Her room sort of looked like someone dropped one hell of a sized bottle of Pepto Bismo and then splattered it with Barbie's face.

If she loved it then I loved it. It didn't matter too much to me since I wasn't the one sleeping in it. Charlie had left earlier to take home Donna, Bonnie and Ginger. I thanked them repeatedly for their kindness and told them that they had a special place in my heart as well as Piper's.

All that remained was CJ, the President, the first lady, Sam and Josh and we were all piled into my living room. Leo was still missing but was due anytime. Sam and Josh were eager to hear about my last few days but I wanted Leo here before we started.

CJ asked anyone if they were interested in some coffee and we all declined. Sam and Josh were sitting on the loveseat sucking back beers that they had run out to get for themselves. The life of fatherless bachelors, something I knew only too well and was glad had changed.

There was a knock at my door and CJ got up to answer it, it was Leo. The first lady slapped my thigh and I got the message that it was time to put Piper to bed. I lead Piper into the bathroom and helped her brush her teeth and I removed the elastics which held her pony tails up so that I could brush out her hair. Abbey told me the importance of this ritual so as not to have Piper wake up with tangled hair.

Piper finished rinsing and then looked up at me and said, "Aw done." She had her hands turned out sideways for emphasis. I picked her up and carried her into her bedroom, CJ and the first lady following behind me. Once Piper was back on her own two feet she started to head for the toychest that Abbey had bought her. CJ poked me in the back and I almost stumbled forward.

Whispering I said, "But it's just some toys she wants to play with in her room, she isn't harming anyone."

Both CJ and the first lady sighed and Abbey spoke up, "That's how it starts, trust me. Jed and I believed the same thing with Elizabeth and what a nightmare that was. If you want her bedtime to be now Toby you have to enforce it now and not later. You don't want to lose control of her at this early age."

"You're kidding me right Abbey? What kind of control do I need? She's only three, she can't even read yet."

"Trust her Toby she knows what she's talking about," CJ advised.

"I just don't see the harm. Maybe 8pm is too early for her to go to bed because she doesn't seem to be tired."

"On a good day Toby you're in bed by 9, don't you want anytime for yourself?" CJ inquired.

"Don't quarrel with him CJ. He made the decision of 8pm and he is going to stick with it, aren't you Toby?" Abbey asked me, daring me to disagree with her.

"How do I know your advice is correct? What if we are making a mistake that can damage her forever?" I was asking Abbey.

"Toby honey, I have raised three daughters who are all well developed and intelligent young women. How many have you raised?" She had a smile on when she asked me the question. Just like Abbey to make her point and smile while doing it.

"Fine! But I'm putting the Cinderella pajama's I bought her and I don't want to hear any arguments, you got that?" I directed to both of them before I went to destroy Piper's wishes of playing with her toys. CJ looked at Abbey who shrugged her shoulders.

"Piper sweetie, come over to me so we can put your pajama's on." Piper did as she was told and came right over to me.

"Theys not perjermers, they is pj's," she explained with a big toothy grin. I could hear CJ and Abbey laughing as they made their way back into the living room leaving me alone with my daughter.

"Well ok then," I said. "Pj's they are." I helped her undress and I admit I had a bit of trouble getting her nightgown, excuse me pj's over her head. I had to tug a bit harder and I was terrified that I was going to hurt her. Eventually her head came through. "There you are, I thought I had lost you. My you have one big head."

Piper started giggling and said, "I don't have a big head silly." When she was in her pj's and I had her hair straightened up I lifted her up and placed her on her bed that seemed to swallow her up with its size.

"Piper can I ask you some questions? Do you know what a question is?" I asked not knowing if she did indeed know.

"Yes," she said. "That's when you want to know an ansa." Man this child of mine is delectable.

"Very good Piper, wow you are smart." She smiled enjoying the praise. "From now on you are going to be living here with me in this apartment, is that okay with you?" I waited for her to answer as she thought about it.

"I like it hea, you're vewy nice to me."

"Sweetie I will always be nice to you, that is something you will never have to worry about okay?" She said okay back. "Do you know why I will always be good to you?" I asked her.

"Because I am a good girl?" I was impressed. The kid had excellent manipulation potential.

"Okay I'll accept that answer but there is another one too." I drew in a deep breath and slowly exhaled not sure if I was doing the right thing or not. "I'm your dad Piper," There, it was out, I said it.

Piper picked her new doll up from Josh and began to pat her hair and then looked back up at me. "I know," was all she said and then she went back to her doll.

I blinked a few times and I heard a gasp from the doorway. I looked over and there was CJ leaning against the doorframe watching us both. "You know? How did-how did you know?"

Piper didn't look at me this time she just kept playing with her doll who had been christened Joshella in honour of Josh. I said her name to make sure she hadn't forgotten I was there.

"My mommy toed me wots of times." This was surprising for me to hear and so I asked her, "Your mommy told you about me lots of times. What did she tell you? Can you remember?"

Why hadn't I just talked to the girl long before this all happened, we could have saved ourselves a lot of sorrow.

"Ah huh she toed me that my daddy's name was Toby Siggwa and that he wivs wif the Pwesident." I immediately glanced at CJ who just shook her head not knowing how to take this herself.

"She told you all of that, I wish she had told me." I said the latter part mostly to myself but Piper overheard and responded with, "Mommy says you would wove me because I is speciah and that I come fwom you and that is what makes Papa speciah." She seemed so pleased with her explanation and I hugged her right away.

"You will always be my special girl Piper, nothing is ever going to change that okay." I was kissing her all over her face and she was trying to keep up by kissing me back.

"Toby?" She said, unsure if she should ask what she wanted to.

"Yes sweetie?"

"If you awe my daddy, can I caw you daddy?" A lump formed in my throat and I wasn't able to respond to her as fast as I was planning to. I held both her hands in mine and I told her, "That would make me very, very happy Piper." Here we go with the waterworks again. If this keeps up I am going to wind up drowning.

"Okay daddy. Now you have to go because I am sweepy," she said rubbing her eyes after I had released her hands back to her. Since she had already gotten herself under the blankets I tucked her in a bit to make sure she was going to be warm throughout the night. I bent over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and she kissed my chin in return.

"Awe you aweways going to be fuzzy?" she asked me of my beard.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt you?"

Shaking her head she said, "Nope, I wike it cuz it fees funny." We shared a laugh and CJ joined in too. She came closer to the bed and said goodnight to Piper.

"Goodnight CJ, thank you foe being so nice today." CJ held back her tears the best she could as she told Piper anytime, and that it was her pleasure.

"Goodnight honey, I will be right outside this door if you need me alright. You just call me."

"Awright. I wove you daddy." That went past my brain and right to my heart.

"I love you too Piper, my beautiful daughter. Nite nite." Her eyes were already closed and she was soon on her way to sleeping. CJ put her arm around my waist and her head against my shoulder and we spent a minute or so watching Piper drift off.

"You lucked out Toby," CJ said softly.

"Hmm," was my response.

"You have got yourself a charming little girl Toby, you should be so proud. I know that I am proud of you."

I looked sideways but all I could see was CJ's hair. "You're proud of me? How is that?"

CJ sighed, "Because you refused to give up on her. Despite my ignorance towards your feelings for her you did what you thought was best. And in the end you were right and you won."

"CJ, you were never ignorant. You followed your gut and you said what you had to because you were trying to protect me. There is nothing ignorant about that."

CJ took her head off of my shoulder and stood in front of me. "All I have ever wanted for you was the best, I hope you can believe me."

"I know you do and because of you I have it. We should get back to the others before they think we abandoned them." I held my hand out for CJ and she took it and we walked hand in hand into the living room.


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (13/12)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***Toby's***

"Well it's about time you came and crashed your own party, we were debating about sending a search team in there after you two," the President spoke waking Sam up from his short nap.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that we got a little sidetracked," that was my explanation.

"With what?" Josh asked.

"With-uh why does that matter?" I asked

"No reason really, it's just that I had twenty bucks that you and CJ were doing the nasty. I was kind of hoping I won."

"You wagered on us?" CJ yelled out showing her disapproval upfront.

All at once the five of them began talking at the same time making it hard to decipher whom to listen to first. CJ let out a whistle that I was positive was going to wake my kid up. Everyone stopped talking and just looked at CJ with a blank stare. "Alright, now that I have your attention I have only one question-who wagered that he would come out wearing a smile?"

Laughter was filling in the room and I shot CJ a look that didn't seem to bother her. "Oh come on Toby there isn't anyone in this room that doesn't believe a good lay would do you well."

My eyes scanned the room and I was quickly teetering on the embarrassed to strangling CJ line, at any moment the final vote could be cast. Leo stood up and said it was he who took that bet. Sam wagered that I would have one on CJ's (he always was my favourite), Josh bet that we had fallen asleep, Abbey didn't partake as she thought it was cruel and the only one who actually got it right was President Bartlet.

"I am shocked Sir. I wouldn't have thought you would wager on something as childish as this," I said to him.

"Come on Toby it was all in fun, besides who cares now, I won," the President said collecting his money from the losing members.

"Just out of curiousity Sir, how were you able to guess correctly?" CJ asked .

"Well it wasn't rocket science to realize that neither of you had the balls to go on a date let alone jump in the sack. So technically the money was on getting the kid to sleep. When it comes to wagering money I go where the obvious is because the money always follows." The President was holding up the cash he had won and was smiling as though it was the winnings from a large lottery.

Okay now I am completely humiliated. I appear to be so apparent with my feelings for CJ that my fellow co-workers and boss can even notice. Luckily Sam drew the attention away from me by asking about the previous few days. I swear I am going to buy that man a car.

Coffee and drinks were served in preparation for my story telling. The only other person here who knew about the difficulties it took to reach this day was Leo. CJ didn't even know. I glanced over at Leo who nodded his head. I coughed to clear my throat and then began.

"Well you all know about the videotape that Cindy had left me explaining everything to me. At the end of the tape she left her mailing address so that I could go to her place and get the required

documentation. Apparently it doesn't matter that you are biologically a child's father. Without the mandatory proof they don't release a child into your care. So it was Leo that suggested that I fly out to New Hampshire and go to Cindy's home.

Leo agreed to go with me and we went directly to her home and found what it was we were looking for. Cindy had document after document that named me as the birth father, it was even on Piper's birth certificate. Oh and you are going to love this one, it turns out that Piper isn't even her proper name it's a nickname."

"Get out," said Josh.

"Really?" asked CJ.

"So what is her real name then?" The First Lady asked.

"Tobi," I said.

"Get out," Josh said once again.

"How freaky is that?" Sam chimed in.

"Hold on hold on. Are you telling me that this girl, this woman what's her name again?" The President was asking.

"Cindy, dear," Abbey answered.

"Right, Cindy. She not only slept with you in and let's be honest here a one-nighter, but kept that vital piece of information a secret from you for over three years and then she goes and names her child after you?"

"Man, you must have been good," Sam said aloud.

All eyes went directly to Sam. "Could you be anymore crude?" Abbey inquired.

"What? What's wrong with what I said? The guy was obviously memberable. Who here wouldn't want that kind of recognition?" Nobody said a word for seconds and then Leo said, "I don't think I would."

"You can bet your ass I would," claimed Josh happily.

"Yeah me too," CJ answered.

Abbey looked at her husband who had his head sideways so she couldn't see his face. "Josiah Bartlet, where do you stand on this?"

"As a man or as your better half?"

"They are both the same thing Jed and I wouldn't flatter yourself about the better half. Don't try and dance your way out of this one."

"Well Abbey I would have to agree," Before Abbey had the chance to speak up he began talking again. "What man doesn't want to remembered as being a good partner in bed. Isn't that what sex comes down to in the end, being enjoyable."

"You tell me Jed. I always thought it was about being with the person you loved."

"Well yeah, but if they're crappy in bed I don't think they're going to be in love for too much longer."

I had to admit I laughed at that, we all did including Abbey. "Jed I was only trying to get your goat. I totally agree with Sam. Hell even I don't want to be with a dud in bed. No woman does." Abbey said looking at her husband who was somewhat dismayed by her deceit.

"So you're saying that I'm a stud," he assumed.

"Don't push it Jed. I said I don't want to be with a dud, doesn't mean I'm not." A lot of oooh's from Sam, Josh and Leo. The President brushed it off as he does with any comment he doesn't pay much attention too.

"That's okay, that's okay. When you come looking for some action from the Bartman, I just might not be available to you." I don't think anyone missed the Bartman comment or the imagery of them having sex. Now that is something that I know will give me problems as I try to sleep tonight.

Abbey threw her arms around her spouse and started kissing him on the cheek, "Ah come on you big stud, you know I love you."

"Yeah well, when you go and shoot down my boys I have a hard time believing in your love."

"I hate to ruin a moment but I don't think that is why she did it," I said.

"Then why would she?" Sam asked.

"I just assume that she liked me maybe, or that she was grateful like she mentioned on the tape for having gotten pregnant. I don't know really."

"Do you know why Piper doesn't go by that? Or where the name Piper even came from?" Abbey asked.

"In her journal that Leo and I took turns reading she mentions that she gave her baby the name Tobi Noelle Piper Affleck. Piper came from her favourite television show, something called Charmed?"

"But on the video she said I Cindy give Piper Noelle to Toby, blah blah blah," why wouldn't she just give out her real name?" Josh asked.

"I don't know and she isn't here for me to ask," was my response. There were a lot of questions that I had for Cindy and it was unfortunate that I was unable to do so. But I was extremely touched that she had named our child after me, regardless of her reasons, Piper was indeed a Tobi.

"So Piper is actually part of her name and not a nickname?" Sam tried to figure out.

"I guess, but if you go by your third name wouldn't it be considered a nickname?" I asked.

"I wonder if this world is prepared for two Toby Ziegler's?"

"I assure you Mr. President that if she grows up to be anything like me at all, it won't be." Some more laughter.

"It was a good thing too that we found out about her name and the change to Piper because when we got to Social Services they must have asked him a hundred questions," Leo told them.

"They gave me a hard time but luckily Leo was with me. Otherwise I'd probably be in jail right now for murder."

"He's not joking either guys. They were hard on him, they were rude and they were pretty determined to keep him from his daughter regardless of what proof he had," Leo explained.

"So how did you get them to change their minds?" Jed Bartlet questioned.

"Well basically we both threw our weight around and threatened them. When that didn't work I left Toby and went to some people who could get this taken care of for me," Leo responded.

"You went high up in other words didn't you?" Bartlet asked his friend.

"Yes Sir I did. And I am not for one second sorry I did."

I jumped in with, "Any repercussions I will be glad-"

The President raised his hand and interrupted, "I'm not worried about repercussions Toby. I'm glad Leo did what he did. What's the sense in having friends in high places if you can't use them once in awhile. Besides it was for a good cause, it reunites you with your daughter. And family is always number one in my book."

"Thank you Sir. We both appreciate that," I said speaking on behalf of Piper.

"It's getting late," Abbey said to all that was listening. "And I think we have completely bored those poor agents in the corner."

I glanced into my kitchen where two secret service agents were standing looking as Abbey mentioned, bored.

"Alright, let's call it a night shall we?" The President suggested. As everyone was putting their coats on Sam asked me a very good question.

"Hey Toby are you coming to work tomorrow?" A question like that gets everyone's attention.

"Of course," was my answer, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"But what about Piper?" was his next question. Oh shit. I hadn't taken into consideration what I was going to do with Piper now that I had her full time. Again everybody started talking and coming with various ideas but it was Abbey who had the answer of all answers. Daycare at the White House.

"I didn't even think of that?" I said to Abbey.

"I didn't even think we had that?" Josh and Sam said together.

"Well why am I not surprised at you boys. Maybe if you let a woman make an honest man of you, you might learn some of these things," Abbey suggested to both Josh and Sam who were trying to not take notice that they were being reprimanded.

"Okay so that is settled then. Tomorrow morning you will bring Piper to work and drop her off at the daycare. Just don't ask me where in the building it is because I haven't a clue," Jed Bartlet said.

"I will show him," CJ said and gave me a wink. Thank goodness for CJ and all the mom's who work at the White House and require daycare. It was because of them that I had somewhere for my baby to go and where I can also check up on her. Plus it is also reassuring knowing that every details of their lives have been inspected through the FBI and Secret Service. Sometimes my job was just the best place a person could work for, the perks alone were worthwhile, but it was the friends that made it the home it was.


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: 'I Use to Know Everything, Now I Know Nothing' (14/14)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<p>

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, CJ, Leo, Charlie, Jed and Josh

SUMMARY: Toby goes to the movies and gets more than he bargained for.

POV: Toby Ziegler and then the rest of the characters in 3rd view.

TIMEFRAME: After "The Two Bartlets."

***The West Wing***

Weeks had passed since the news of my being Piper's father, and I have never been happier. She has adjusted well since her arrival and eventually with the help of CJ we managed to tell her about her mother's passing. Shortly afterwards CJ and I took her to the cemetery where she was buried here in Washington. I fought with the decision of where to have her final resting place and decided that being close to Piper is what Cindy would have wanted.

I had finally gotten the nerve to ask CJ out on a date and a few more followed up quickly. Whenever I was with her I felt like a different person, a happier person which is hard to imagine because life with Piper made me extremely happy. I was also lucky because both Piper and CJ accepted one another without any problems, what more can a man ask for?

I was leaving work early so I headed up to the daycare where I found Piper drawing a picture of what was supposed to be Piper, myself and CJ. It was a lovely picture although CJ's body went from the top of the page to the bottom and I seemed to have grown less hair on top and more on my face than the original. All together though it was beautiful and I would soon add it to be among the many others that kept me company in my office.

As soon as Piper noticed me she came running towards me with her eyes bright and her lopsided ponytails flying through the air (I was told practice made perfect but so far that was a no go when it came to Piper's hair) and her arms wide open. "Daddy," she cried out as she slammed into my awaiting arms. No matter how many times one hears that it is never enough.

"Hi baby," I said to her as I gave her a big kiss. "How was your day?"

"Oh boy it was fun, I painted and I pwayed with Joshewwa (Joshella the doll) and I danced and I-" she said in one breath before I cut her off.

"It looks like you have been busy today, but we gotta get going so can you pack your stuff up for Daddy please?" Piper didn't respond, instead she ran and did as I had asked her. She grabbed her Minnie Mouse bag (for once she didn't want Barbie) and she held onto my hand as we prepared our exit from the big White House.

I started taking Piper to speech therapy last week hoping we could correct her pronunciations. It was my idea and CJ was against it saying kids are kids, let them talk the way they want. Sooner or later nobody is going to care anyways, atleast at this stage it's cute.

And although I agreed with it being cute, I sort of wanted the Massachusetts accent removed. It was time she learned how to pronounce her L's and R's. My eldest sister set up me with a private therapist that to me was very kind and educated. Piper loved going there and it gave me an hour to do whatever errands needed to be done.

Tonight was going to be a special night. I was having CJ over for dinner and Piper was going to help me prepare for the evening. I had come to trust whatever opinions she had voiced to me, except when it came to ties. After I wore that flashing one I quickly had it shredded. I can be nice but I refuse to be that nice again.

I ran into the market to grab what odds and ends I needed after dropping Piper off with Claire and then I went to the liquor store to buy a bottle of Krug's Clos du Mesnil. It's a Champagne made from a single vineyard, and it's whats called a blanc de blancs, made entirely from Chardonnay grapes. It was CJ's favourite and also one of the most expensive ones out there. I was half tempted to throw Piper in a bucket of grapes and have her stomp around like Lucy did in "I Love Lucy for that price." But I didn't think CJ would be too happy with a Ziegler made wine. Besides, it wouldn't have the bubbliness like champagne does.

On the way out I grabbed some candles from the store next door and then I was on my way to get Piper so that we could get home and start preparing. When we got in the door Piper checked the answering machine, a task she so much enjoys and told me that it was my sista calling to say hello.

Whenever someone calls and leaves a message saying hello, Piper never fails to say hello back. I don't think she understands that they can't hear her. I don't want to disappoint her so I haven't told her.

Together Piper and I washed each other's hands because we had to make sure that Mr. Bacteria wasn't looming around on us. Once we were through with that we dressed in our casual clothes including our own matching aprons. (A gift from Margaret)

Now we were ready to get to business. I don't let Piper use knives so I let her clean the vegetables and to keep her occupied but still feel like she was contributing I gave her a small potato and a peeler. She went off to work on the potato while I peeled the others and got the salmon steaks ready to go. Piper added the spices to the salmon and then we were done.

The veggies were steaming, the potatoes simmering and the salmon was sizzling away in the oven while I sat down with Piper to watch Barbie get her nuts cracked on DVD. You wouldn't believe how much I hate Barbie right about now.

While Piper was immersed in Barbie I went and prepared some appetizers, put the candles in their holders and began flipping through my CD collection for some entertainment. I finally decided on Harry Connick Jr.'s "Come by Me" a CD I highly enjoyed. I would have listened to Enya but she somehow managed to disappear the night Josh turned it off.

"Okay it's time Pipe," I yelled out to Piper who was dancing to the end credits of her movie. She turned in my direction and hid her face with her hands and started laughing. "CJ's going to be here so we have to get into the tub."

"Okee dokee," she said as skipped into her room. I let her do her thing while I myself planned out my evening wear. I didn't want to be in a suit since that was what I always wore and yet I wanted to look somewhat sophisticated still.

I was flipping through sweaters when Piper came into my room wearing her new cotton candy pink dress. It looked like a mini ballgown that a princess would wear. Piper picked it out because it looked like the one Barbie wore in the nutcracker. She managed to also put on one blue sock and one black sock and she was wearing her new Bert and Ernie slippers that CJ and the girls picked out. When she walked their heads bobbed up and down, it was slightly amusing.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance for she resembled something out of a comic strip. Trying to not laugh while talking to her I said, "Honey, you have to have your bath BEFORE you put your dress on."

"But I wooks pwetty in it. Its vewy shiny." She was twirling around and pointing out her footwear.

"It sure is," I said still laughing. "And it will look prettier once you put it on after your bath. Now go strip." I was laughing so hard my back was beginning to ache a bit. She always managed to do the funniest things to me. I went back to the sweaters and was quite content with a dark blue one until I heard a voice say, "That's yucky."

I turned and looked down where a stark naked Piper stood holding her nose. "It's not yucky," I said in the sweater's defense. "And it doesn't smell either," I said a little grumpy voice.

"Ah huh," was her comeback. I looked at her and then back at the sweater. "Well then which one would you choose your Heighness?" Piper pointed to a dark gray sweater It was actually one of my favourites.

"Fine. I will wear this one. Just stop plugging your nose, it gives me the creeps," I said as I began walking to the bathroom. Our ritual was once the plug was in and the water was running Piper was in charge of the bubble bath.

And for a three-year old she had quite a selection to choose from. She decided on Disney's Dinosaur bubble bath and poured in more than required. She handed me the bottle when she was done. The bottle was already empty.

"Piper honey, we just bought this for you last week. How in the world is it already finished?" I asked shaking the bottle and taking a peek inside.

"Papa doesn't know. Maybe they didn't put it awe in the botta." Likely excuse little one, likely excuse. Perhaps it's the fact that you pour half the contents into one bath at a time.

After Piper was freshly bathed and wrapped in a towel I let her play on the floor with one of her many many flipping Barbie's. I do this so that I too can have a shower and have the sense that she is safe since I also lock the door.

It took me awhile to figure out how I could achieve getting into shower without her noticing my body. I was so not ready for those questions yet. It was the President who told me that he would go in with his briefs and then remove them once he was in the shower when his girls were young. He said it was just like as if you were on a beach swimming, no harm in a child seeing you like that.

Since I hadn't worn briefs since the early 80's I climbed into the shower in my Scooby-Doo boxers. They were a gift from my sister who sometimes still showered me with childish gifts from time to time. It didn't bother me though, they were comfy.

Once that was done I began to shave, and being Piper she too had to shave. So I got out my old Wilkinson Sword that again was from the early 80's and I removed the razor and gave it to Piper. I lathered my face with shaving cream and used what was left over to put on Piper's. She watched me at first and then she began to shave herself mimicking my moves. Had I known that being a father was going to be this rewarding I would have done it sooner. A LOT SOONER!

That little moment cost us fifteen minutes off of our post-evening time so we had to run around and get dressed fast because CJ was on her way over. I helped Piper with her leotards that she insisted were called 'wetads'. Either way it sounded to me too much like retards.

We put on her clickety shoes that she just adored wearing because they made a clicking sound like the ones that tap dancers wore. I put on black slacks and a black turtleneck and then topped it off with my 'chosen' gray sweater. Threw on some socks, I of course unlike Piper didn't require shoes, especially ones that clicked.

We made it with three minutes to spare after we sprayed ourselves with cologne and perfume. I obviously being the one to wear the cologne while Piper chose, can you guess it…..yes Barbie perfume.

There was a knock on the door and Piper got all excited that she ran to the door without waiting for me. She began talking to CJ through the door since she wasn't able to reach the chain to unlock it. A must have for any parent in this decade. I got to the door and opened it up and there stood my Goddess dressed in a soft blue spaghetti dress that if I guess correctly looked like something Vera Wang would have designed. I was getting pretty good with designers since that was all the girls at worked discussed in my presence.

"CJ, CJ we have somefing to ask you," Piper blurted out. She had apparently forgotten the plan that I had prepared and was going straight for the gold.

***Toby's***

"Whoa there, how about we let CJ in first. Maybe give her a chance to take her coat off and relax?" I suggested to the anxious three-year old.

"I guess," Piper pouted but allowed CJ to come in and get comfortable. I went into the kitchen to check on our dinner and make sure that everything was ready to be served. I began dishing out the salad when CJ offered to help me. I told her that I had everything under control and to just relax.

"I would if I actually knew how too," CJ said laughing. Piper huddled close to CJ and showed her pretty dress and explained to her how special her shoes were because they clicked.

"Wow that is cool," CJ said playing along with Piper. It's amazing how adults can pretend to be interested when they are actually not. I liked that about my friends though because they took an interest in the things that Piper talked them to death with.

"Does yo shoes do that?" Piper asked her curiously.

"No they don't. I guess I don't have a good pair like yours."

"Hmmm," Piper thought aloud. "Maybe Daddy can buy you some shoes the next time we go out shopping." She was very proud of her idea.

"I don't think CJ wants Daddy buying her shoes sweetheart."

CJ glanced over at me and then said to Piper, "You know what? I think that is a great idea." Okay so I was wrong. Wouldn't be the first time.

The preparations were ready and we all sat down at the dining table and began to eat. "This is fabulous Toby. Of all the times I have been in your house I didn't even know you owned a dining table."

"Neither did I. Ever since Piper came into my life though I seat here with her for all of our meals. I think I am beginning to get my money's worth though." We ate our meal with a little small talk and then afterwards we had dessert which I had bought. Cooking I can do but baking just isn't my style. And as long as Piper believes that my cookies are mine and not Mr. Christie's I won't ever have to do it.

With dessert over CJ and Piper helped me clear the table and I threw the dishes into the dishwasher. Soon we were ready to sit on the couch. It was 7:30 already and Piper was due to go to bed so I had to get started. I closed the blinds so that the room was somewhat dark and I lit the candles that had died out during dinner. Piper has a bad habit of blowing them out. She thinks that as long as one is lit she can make a wish and it will come true.

Harry Connick Jr. was playing and CJ was occupied with reading the booklet from the CD. I took this opportunity to take Piper into my room and I gave her a gift that I wanted her to present to CJ. With that done we both returned to CJ who had finished reading about Harry.

I sat on the couch across from CJ so that I could see her directly and Piper sat beside CJ who began playing with her hair. I have yet to figure out why women always do that.

"CJ, you and I have been friends for many years and during that time I have come to not only admire you but to respect you as well."

"Toby, that is so sweet," CJ said in return. Piper gave CJ a tiny nudge.

"You have to wet him tawk befoe he woses it," she advised CJ who quickly agreed to be quiet. Piper winked at me to let me know she had things under control now. What would I do without my sidekick I don't dare think about.

I cleared my throat and continued. "I also wanted to say that I truly appreciate everything you have done for me regarding Piper and that I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you have been to me. I know sometimes that I haven't shown you my affection the best way that I could have but I hope that tonight I will have corrected that."

I gave Piper the signal which was tapping my chest and she carefully got off of the couch and got in front of CJ. I came up from behind Piper and knelt down on knee as Piper did at the same time. Piper removed the tiny velvet box from her sweater that she had put on earlier and opened it up for CJ to see. CJ placed her hand over her chest and held her breath. She held it for so long I was starting to think she'd pass out but she did finally exhale.

"CJ, Daddy and Papa want to know if you wood maywe us?" Piper said as we had planned numerous times this past week. CJ's eyes caught mine and tears were welling in her eyes.

She looked down at Piper who was still holding the box that contained an 18k white gold ring featuring a 3.11ct emerald cut Diamond and 2 triangular cut Rubies weighing 1.70ct. The Rubies were set with 18k yellow gold prongs. It was a ring that Piper and Abbey helped me pick out and with Josh's help I discovered that CJ favoured rubies, so here it was.

The fact that it cost me more half a year's salary didn't matter to me at all. It was knowing that this ring was made for her finger that counted most important to me.

"Oh Toby-" CJ cried out still overwhelmed. Or atleast I was hoping that was what it was.

"Before you answer me I have something to say to you."

"There's more?"

"These words do not belong to me, they belong to Jud Friedman, Allen Rich and James Newton-Howard and was originally sung by Rod Stewart. Or atleast I think so. Okay," I took a deep breath and spoke these words from the bottom of my heart to the love of my life.

"Such a long time ago I had given up 

on finding this emotion ever again 

But you're here with me now 

Yes I found you somehow 

and I've never been so sure 

And for the first time I am looking in your eyes 

For the first time I'm seeing who you are 

Can't believe how much I see 

when you're looking back at me 

Now I understand what love is, love is 

for the first time 

For the first time

Claudia Jean, will you do me the honours of making my life complete by becoming my wife?"

I was close to passing out because I was so scared of what her response would be. What would I do if she said no? I wasn't prepared for rejection. Abbey told me to think only happy thoughts. I think she is going to say something.

"Oh, Toby I-I-"

CJ looked right into my eyes and said, "I will." Sobs and sighs were heard throughout the church as we had just completed our wedding vows. That's right, she said yes and it only took CJ and the rest of the girls five months to plan out the wedding that would be the first during our administration.

I have never seen her look more beautiful and pure as she looked right now, and she was all mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Those were the greatest 13 words a man in love could hear. I didn't want to disappoint anyone so of course I jumped right into my new husbandly duties and planted a soft but loving kiss on my wife's luscious lips. We turned to face the people who were most important to us and raised our arms. We did it!

Our friends and family rose and cheered for us and then slowly they exited the church. CJ's father and her brothers went up and congratulated her and I and I promised Mr. Cregg that I would take special care of his little girl. I was proud when he said that he had no doubts in my capability of doing exactly so, and that she married well. I didn't think that would ever have been said about me.

My sisters came running up and hugged CJ and I and planted pink and red lipstick all over my face which Piper thought was amusing. My brother David gave me our first hug in probably 30 years. That meant a lot to me. And Piper, well she of course was the main attraction. She was dressed in her 'new princess' dress as she referred to it as and let us not forget her clickety shoes that she forced us to buy her. She was our flower girl and her job was to drop rose petals down the aisle. Piper did a great job.

Standing up for me since my parents have since passed were two people who are as special to me as if they were my parents: Abbey and Jed Bartlet. The President and Dr. Bartlet if you may. Although Jed did find it his pleasure to give me away, a duty not really required for the groom but he wanted it none the less.

They congratulated us and told us how pleased they were of us both. That was important to both of us. Josh picked up Piper and gave her a big kiss. My usher did a great job when he stood up there with my brother, Charlie, Leo and CJ's three brothers. I guess you are wondering why Sam was left out? Well technically he wasn't for he was my best man.

CJ's bridesmaids were Ainsley, Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, Margaret, and both of my sisters. Donna served as her maid of honor. The two had become extremely close in the past few months and so it was without a doubt that Donna be the one chosen.

"Did you see me drop the petals Uncle Josh?" Piper asked as he held her in his arms.

"I did and you know what?"

"What?"

"You did a fantastic job and I am sooo proud of you," Josh lifted Piper higher which started her giggling and planted more kisses on her face.

"I guess we're going to be next huh Uncle Josh?" Piper stated which made Josh laugh.

"Hey Piper, I thought I was going to be your special guy?" Sam said coming over to Josh and Piper.

"You are Uncle Sam, I will marry you after I marry Uncle Josh." That will happen of course over my dead body. Since Piper had been going to speech her pronunciation had become 100% better and it was rewarding to hear how well she was now talking. I guess there isn't anything us Ziegler's can't do.

"Oh I see, okay then. As long as you don't forget me," Uncle Sam said to Piper as they rubbed noses.

"What is this I hear about you marrying up my staff?" The President said trying to sound cross with Piper. They had formed a relationship I would never had expected.

"I haven't the slightest clue to what you are talking about Papa Jed." Not only did he give her language lessons, he also gave her a grandfather. He and Abbey had asked CJ and I our opinion of Papa Jed and Nana Abbey coming into Piper's life. They both acknowledged my parents but the truth be told, Piper was indeed without grandparents and they didn't think she should be.

Who better qualified than the President of the United States and the First Lady? As for Sam, Josh, Leo and Charlie becoming known as Uncles, well that just sort of happened. I guess when a child is around you so often she just considers you a part of her family. My daughter had the best family a child could ever ask for. And now on top of all of that she had a mother.

I would never dream of taking Cindy away from Piper as she is and always will be her mommy, but atleast I could bring into her life someone who would love her as much as a mother could.

I guess there we both lucked out.

"I think it is time you two make it outside or their going to start throwing the rice at the Priest," Abbey suggested.

"Mrs. Ziegler," I held my arm out for CJ.

Taking my arm CJ said, "Let's go Mr. Ziegler." We stood looking deep into one another's eyes until the President spoke up.

"Today you two, there is alcohol and dancing to follow and I am a very thirsty man right now." Abbey poked him in the ribs for his comment. CJ and I began our way down the aisle and Piper tried running to catch up with us still dropping petals. That child takes her job very seriously. I haven't the slightest idea where she would get that from?

Right before we got to the door we heard CJ's father yell out, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. And Mrs. Toby Ziegler," that was our cue. We went outside and with the biggest smiles on our faces that were truly filled with happiness and love we began our lives as a family. Piper stood in between us holding our hands.

It's strange because if you had asked me of all the things I knew one year ago today, I would have told you straight out that I knew it all. Well I was wrong. I will honestly tell you that I -"I used to know everything, now I know nothing."

I say that because I was the go to man for just about everything and I never had a problem with it as long as it didn't involve me personally. I can solve just about anybody's troubles, but my own…..forget that. Knowing everything makes you ignorant to the better things that surround you and it took two incredible ladies to show me that knowing everything was blinding me.

Knowing nothing, well that helps keep your mind open for the good things when they do come into your life. You treasure those things by learning about them. And by learning about them you tend to appreciate them better. Had I not known what to do about Piper in the beginning, I never would have learned what it was like to really love someone unconditionally and what it was like to take a chance on them and have them take a chance on you.

So not knowing everything gave me the unexpected. It gave me a daughter, it gave me a wife but most of all it gave myself the love and affection for and from others that I never thought I would ever consume. So I am okay with knowing nothing, knowing nothing is good for me.

***The End***


End file.
